


1984

by Novemberries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Lochy, Mystery, Potions Class, Ravenclaw Tower, The Dungeons, dangerous knowledge, zakazana wiedza
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novemberries/pseuds/Novemberries
Summary: Groźbę Voldemorta zażegnano cztery lata temu, ale czy na pewno nastał pokój? Kilkoro studentów wplątuje się w tajemnicę ponad ich obowiązki studenckie, a Nux Monk uczy się najważniejszych życiowych lekcji. Co więcej, ze Snapem jako nauczycielem, nudno nie będzie.





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł: 1984  
Autor: Novemberries  
Bohaterowie: Nux Monk (OC), Keiran Firth (OC), Severus Snape  
Gatunek: Mystery/Adventure/Romance  
Liczba słów: 1030  
Raiting: T  
Wyłączenie odpowiedzialności: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnego wynagrodzenia za poniższy tekst.  
Ukończone: 29SEP2019  
Opublikowane na AO3: 03OCT2019  
Rozdział ostatnio sprawdzany: 02OCT2019
> 
> Szanowni Czytelnicy,  
prezentuję Wam opowiadanie, którego zręby napisałam około 14 lat temu, a które poprawiłam i udoskonaliłam niedawno. Jego akcja rozgrywa się, jak sam tytuł wskazuje, w 1984 r., w czasach, kiedy Huncwoci już dawno... Wyszli z Hogwartu, a Harry i kompania jeszcze się tam nie pojawili. Ale czy na pewno panuje błogi spokój? Może jednak skrywa się tam tajemnica, która wzywa serca żądne przygody do rozwikłania?  
I może jakieś zauroczenie?  
Wybaczcie wszelkie błędy oraz niedociągnięcia, i mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić podczas czytania! Publikuję to, bo wiem, że tak samo jak ja cieszę się z odkryć fanowskich, tak samo na pewno (mam nadzieję), znajdzie się choć jedna osoba, która będzie się cieszyć, że ten tekst jest tutaj, a nie w mojej szufladzie. Wasze komentarze są dla mnie jak pralinki lindora i kitkaty matcha!

[ **PROLOG** ]

****

****

Ciężkie krople deszczu bębniły o blaszany parapet. Podwórko osnuwała nieprzenikniona zasłona chłodnej, sierpniowej nocy, a jedynym źródłem światła był sączący się ze szpary pomiędzy zasłonami nikły blask ognia. Czyjaś ręka zsunęła delikatnie kotary i ponownie wszystko pogrążyło się w mroku.

W małym, cuchnącym, spartańsko urządzonym pokoiku siedzieli w obdrapanych fotelach kobieta i mężczyzna. Oboje mieli ciemne włosy, a ich twarze przypominały zastygłe w oczekiwaniu na Avadę woskowe maski. Kobieta co chwila przygładzała szatę w miejscu, gdzie wszyta była wewnętrzna kieszeń. W końcu wstała i zaczęła się przechadzać wzdłuż rzędu tkwiących pod ścianą wieszaków teatralnych i po ciepłych odblaskach można było dostrzec, że jej włosy tak naprawdę są głęboko kasztanowe. Mężczyzna siedział nieruchomy jak posąg, zawiesiwszy wzrok na dogasających w kominku polanach.

– Trzeba zgasić ogień – odezwał się ochrypłym głosem. Odchrząknął i podniósł wzrok na kobietę. – Niedługo będą.

Ta bez słowa przykucnęła na kamiennym stopniu przed paleniskiem i cichym zaklęciem wygasiła żar. Szybko się odsunęła, jakby ze strachu, że jej woskowa maska się stopi; nerwowy gest zahaczył rękawem o żelazną kratę. Po chwili szarpaniny w końcu się uwolniła i z błyszczącą twarzą stanęła przed mężczyzną. Dłuższą chwilę przyzwyczajała oczy do ciemności.

– A jeśli nie przyjdzie? – Odruchowo chwyciła zawiniątko w wewnętrznej kieszeni.

– Przyjdzie. Oby tylko on.

– Ba! – Wróciła do nerwowego przechadzania się. – To nie może się udać. Jakimi głupcami byliśmy?

– Postąpiliśmy słusznie.

– Narażamy swoje życie, nie zapewniwszy _jej_ przyszłości.

– Inni także ryzykują. – Mężczyzna spojrzał się na kobietę, a w jego wzroku był zarówno nieprzenikniony smutek, jak i iskra nadziei. – Jeżeli przyjdzie co do najgorszego, zawsze jest Geoffrey, pamiętasz?

– Wiem, ale… – Kobieta przymknęła oczy. – Martwię się o nią.

– Wiem. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni srebrny zegarek. – Basil powinien być lada moment.

Kobieta usiadła z powrotem, nie mogąc skupić myśli, w których na równi o jej uwagę walczyła dzisiejsza misja, jak i pewna drobna, blada twarzyczka czekająca na nią w domu. Ale musiała. Musiała być skoncentrowana, w pełnej gotowości, przyszykowana na atak i obronę. Omiotła czujnym spojrzeniem ledwo majaczące mroczne wnętrze, w którym kontury się zatarły i straciły ostrość, a jedyną kolorową plamą była bladość twarzy mężczyzny. Przymknęła oczy i po chwili wyciszyła się.

W idealnym bezruchu i szmerze deszczu za oknem spędzili kolejnych paręnaście minut.

Nagle gdzieś z wnętrza domu dało się słyszeć odległy brzdęk. Oboje bezszelestnie poderwali się z foteli, wyciągając przed siebie różdżki. Po chwili wyraźnie usłyszeli przybliżające skrzypienie desek pod ciężkim tupaniem. Z niepewności wyrwał ich trzask gwałtownie otwierających się drzwi i głos mężczyzny wpadającego do pokoju. Basil.

– Ścigają mnie. – Zamknął za sobą drzwi. Mokra peleryna koloru zbutwiałej zieleni zawirowała wokół niego, a krople zrosiły zakurzone deski podłogi. – Kluczyłem po lesie, mamy nie więcej niż pięć minut.

– Nie zdążysz zniknąć – powiedział mężczyzna, zerkając odruchowo na zegarek.

Wszyscy troje pomyśleli o tym samym. O jedynym rozwiązaniu, które zagwarantuje, że dziś, Śmierciożercy nie podążą za ich śladem i nie odkryją jednej z ich baz.

– Ktoś musi zostać. – Kobieta powiedziała, jej głos zdławiony. Zdawała sobie sprawę z krystaliczną przejrzystością, że każde z nich było w takiej samej sytuacji. Na Basila też czekała w domu mała twarzyczka, zapewne tak samo nieświadoma czego jej rodzic się teraz podejmuje.

– Na Merlina, decydujmy się. – Decyzja kogo dzisiejsza noc osieroci nigdy nie miała być prosta. – Jeśli znikniemy wszyscy, prędzej czy później trafią po naszym śladzie.

Zapadła ciężka cisza. A czas uciekał. Dalej, decydujcie się.

Jane podeszła do Basila, bez słowa wręczając mu wyciągnięte zza pazuchy lniane zawiniątko. Popatrzyli sobie w oczy, szare w brudnej ciemności. Skinęli lekko na znak zgody.

– Zostajemy. – Kasjusz stanął obok swojej żony. Jeżeli mieli jakąkolwiek szansę, to we dwoje. Jeżeli nie… Był Geoffrey. A Kasjusz wiedział, że Basil od ponad roku był samotnym rodzicem i jego dziecko nie miało innych bliższych krewnych. – Uciekaj, Basilu, nie trać czasu.

– Gryfoni do końca – mruknął ten i bezpiecznie ukrył zawiniątko w kieszeni.

Nastroszył krzaczaste brwi, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z tego zrezygnował. Po prostu skinął w milczeniu głową.

Z cichym trzaskiem aportował się, zabierając ze sobą spojrzenie wielkich oczu Jane.

Cisza wypełniła ich nagle i z drżeniem.

Nigdy nie pozwól zdradliwej łzie wypłynąć zza zaciśniętych powiek.

Jane potrząsnęła energicznie głową. W jasny, słoneczny dzień jej włosy błysnęłyby żywą czerwienią. Tutaj, w brudnym pokoju z zatęchłymi zasłonami, była niczym więcej niż kopcącym płomieniem świecy. Zgaśnie, nigdy więcej nie poczuwszy na swej twarzy słońca. Gdy odwróciła się do Kasjusza, zauważyła w jego kąciku ust ślad uśmiechu. Wkrótce ślad pozostanie po nich. Spojrzał na nią.

– Mamy jakiś plan?

Roześmiała się bezgłośnie. A jednak miała nadzieję, że dzisiejsza misja skończy się inaczej. – Ile jeszcze?

Kasjusz po raz trzeci tej nocy wyciągnął z kieszonki srebrny zegarek.

– Za trzy i pół minuty ślad zniknie.

– I my będziemy... będziemy mogli... – głos odmówił Jane posłuszeństwa. Drżącą, wąską dłonią zakryła usta.

Jej partner obdarzył ją łagodnym uśmiechem, tym razem pełnym. Był pogodzony, ale jej jakoś nie potrafiło to pocieszyć. Na Boga, jak można być spokojnym w takiej chwili? Ależ tak właśnie, Jane, w takiej chwili trzeba być spokojnym, aby dobrze wypełnić swój obowiązek.

– Po prostu… Nie byłam gotowa na to, że dziś widziałam ją po raz ostatni…

Mężczyzna lekko skinął. Ten ból czuł i on, szpilkami atakujący jego serce. Jedyną pociechą tego momentu była świadomość, że u końca drogi są razem. Ramię przy ramieniu.

Oboje wiedzieli, że tutaj się zatrzymają i nigdzie więcej nie pójdą razem.

– Minuta.

Napięcie udzieliło się także jemu. Sekundy zdawały się wiecznością. Patrzył na ślad poteleportacyjny, wciąż delikatnie migocący i wyraźny. Mniej niż minuta. Jak dalej tak pójdzie, uda im się. Wrócą.

Huk wywarzanych drzwi ściął im krew w żyłach. Bez zbędnego namyślania się zasypali wpadających do pokoju Śmierciożerców Avadą i Drętwotą. Ci odpłacili się tym samym. Upiorne grymasy migały w świetle zielonych promieni.

Ledwie powalili pierwszych, już napływali znikąd następni. Jedna z kobiet wypatrzyła za plecami Jane zdradliwy błysk.

– Za nią! – Wrzasnęła do towarzyszy.

Na Jane posypały się rzucane z nienawiścią klątwy. Atakowana nie odwracała się, broniąc się z całych sił. Nie słyszała Kasjusza, który wrzeszczał wściekle. Cała była walką i przetrwaniem. Nagle poczuła na ramieniu piekący ból i swąd spalonej skóry. Opanowała mdłości i przerzuciła różdżkę do drugiej ręki. Nie zdążyła rzucić jednego zaklęcia, bo ktoś popchnął ją na podłogę.

– To koniec, piękna. – Ta sama kobieta.

Oślepiający, zielony blask był ostatnią rzeczą, którą Jane i Kasjusz widzieli po tej stronie kurtyny.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł: 1984  
Autor: Novemberries  
Bohaterowie: Nux Monk (OC), Keiran Firth (OC), Severus Snape  
Gatunek: Mystery/Adventure/Romance  
Liczba słów: 4486  
Raiting: T  
Wyłączenie odpowiedzialności: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnego wynagrodzenia za poniższy tekst.  
Ukończone: 29SEP2019  
Opublikowane na AO3: 03OCT2019  
Rozdział ostatnio sprawdzany: 02OCT2019

[ **ROZDZIAŁ 1** ]

_It's like I'll disappear as soon as I close my eyes_

_I feel like I've turned into someone that even I don't recognise_

_Sadly, I've become so small_

_I want to be rescued, but instead of sighing_

_I just kept counting all the many traces of loneliness that I'd vomited up_

_[Shell – Bana]_

_Rok 1984, październik, sala transmutacji._

– …Zanim jednak zaczniemy omawianie tego zaklęcia, każdy przypomni sobie formułę na powiększanie przedmiotów trwale skurczonych. – Dziewczynę imieniem Nux dosięgnął głos profesor McGonagall i w głowie Krukonki od razu pojawiła się odpowiedź: _immulte_. Ruch ręką według wskazówek zegara, pchnięcie różdżką do przodu przy jednoczesnym odchyleniu małego palca i szepnięcie _„immulte”_. – Panie McGregor – kontynuowała McGonagall. – Proszę to zademonstrować.

Przed każdym z uczniów leżała malutka żaba, przygotowana wcześniej przez nauczycielkę. Tymczasem McGregor się stresował, odpowiadanie przed całą klasą to nie było jego ulubione zajęcie i już drugi raz mu nie wyszło. Ruchy dłonią wykonywał dobre, natężenie głosu także w porządku, ale…

– _Immultus_ – rozległ się teatralny szept Freddiego McGregora. A żaba ani drgnęła. McGonagall wydawała się być spokojna, gdy skierowała do klasy słowa:

– Czy ktoś pokaże nam, jak się to poprawnie wykonuje?

Przez chwilę panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza, po czym wszyscy usłyszeli z tylnych rzędów czyjś szept – _Immulte_ – i oto pełnowymiarowa żaba zarechotała na ławce przed Nux, jakby na potwierdzenie własnej obecności.

– Bardzo dobrze, panno Monk – powiedziała McGonagall. – Pięć punktów dla Ravenclawu.

Nux perfekcyjnie zignorowała jadowity wzrok, który posłała jej blondynka siedząca dwa rzędy przed nią. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz. Jej wzrok wwiercał się w czoło Nux i dziewczyna nawet otworzyła usta, żeby coś najwyraźniej powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie prychnęła i z zamachem odwróciła się z powrotem.

Panna Monk opanowała do perfekcji sztukę ignorowania i instynktownie wiedziała, że po pierwsze primo, nic nie rozjusza zazdrośników tak, jak brak reakcji, a po drugie, że jakakolwiek reakcja lub odpowiedź na wszelkiego rodzaju zazdrosne i jadowite zaczepki to brak poszanowania dla samego siebie. A godność Nux Monk posiadała. W komplecie z wielką wiedzą i inteligencją. A że innych to irytowało? Pech.

Wkrótce zabrzmiał dzwonek. McGonagall zadała uczniom wypracowanie na temat zaklęć powiększających i wszyscy zaczęli rozchodzić się na obiad. Blond Puchonka szturchnęła Nux, kiedy ją wymijała w drodze do drzwi, a Nux podniosła jedną brew. Z takim charakterkiem tej Emmie bardziej pasowałoby w Slytherinie. Po chwili do Nux dołączył Freddie, którego uszy wciąż paliły się rozgrzaną czerwienią i oboje wyszli na korytarz.

Przed Krukonami i Puchonami z jej rocznika przetoczył się rozwrzeszczany tłum pierwszorocznych Gryfonów zmierzających do Wielkiej Sali. Jeden z chłopców potknął się i rozłożył jak długi na kamiennej posadzce, a z jego torby wypadł ciasno zwinięty rulon pergaminu. Nux schyliła się po niego i kiedy chłopiec wstał i zaczął się rozglądać za zgubą, dostrzegł pełną reprymendy twarz prefekt Monk, która skinęła spojrzeniem na zwój w jej ręce. Chłopak wystawił język, niczym szybujący jastrząb zgarnął pergamin i pobiegł dalej.

Tym to dobrze, żadnych owutemów na karku. Tak, po obiedzie biblioteka z eliksirami. Nie mogę się doczekać.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Przy stole Krukonów posiłki spożywano przy jednoczesnym czytaniu książek, bądź też wymianie informacji naukowych. Opanowali tę sztukę do perfekcji, tak, że nigdy żaden papier nie lądował w zupie, czy dzbanie z sokiem dyniowym. Wyjątek stanowił Freddie... Ale wszyscy mu przebaczali. Gdy chłopak się postarał, naprawdę sporo umiał. Inaczej nie byłby w Ravenclawie, nie mówiąc już o klasie zaawansowanej transmutacji. Po prostu przejawiał również wybitny talent do pakowania się w drobne tarapaty. I do rozlewania swoich pucharów z sokiem dyniowym na wypracowania swoje i innych.

Nux kończyła posiłek w ciszy, a raczej kończyła bawić się marchewką na gęsto. Nie była jedną z tych dziewczyn, które się odchudzały i obsesyjnie kontrolowały ilość spożywanego jedzenia. Po prawdzie, jej brak apetytu czasem i ją samą wprawiał w zdumienie. Ale była zdrowa. Miała najlepsze stopnie. To pewnie stres wywołany przez natłok obowiązków perfekcyjnych i niekończące się prace domowe, które same się nie odrobią. Wiedza nie wejdzie sama do głowy, a jedzenie mogło poczekać. Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy, musi koniecznie sięgnąć po więcej źródeł na wypracowanie z Astronomii, ponieważ coś dręczyło ją w tej wzmiance o księżycach Jowisza na marginesie ich podręcznika.

Wielka Sala pustoszała, a Nux kontynuowała rozważania. Była tak zaabsorbowana swoimi myślami, że zupełnie nie zdawała sobie sprawy tego, co się dzieje wokół.

Coś było nie tak... cisza.

Nieznacznie potrząsnęła głową i rozejrzała się po sali. Prócz niej przy stołach siedzieli dwaj Gryfoni, jedna Puchonka właśnie wstawała, a przy stole Ślizgonów Marcela Walpole, jej koleżanka, polerowała różdżkę. Krukonów nie było w ogóle. Dziewczyna spojrzała na stół nauczycielski. Flitwick rozmawiał o czymś z profesor Vector, przy czym oboje wyglądali na okropnie przejętych, Flitwick raz po raz gestykulował, a nauczycielka numerologii bez żenady szczerzyła zęby. Sprout coś pisała na do połowy rozwiniętym pergaminie, a Dumbledore w milczeniu dopijał herbatę. Nagle zwrócił na nią wzrok i może jej się zdawało, ale dostrzegła na jego twarzy troskę. Nie, zdawało jej się. Na pewno jej się zdawało! Nux wróciła do swojego talerza, gdzie rozmemłana marchew tworzyła impresjonistyczny obraz w pomarańczach na białym tle. Cisnęła ze wstrętem widelec na talerz i jeszcze raz spojrzała na dyrektora, ale ten już odłożył filiżankę na spodek i szykował się do wyjścia.

Tak czy owak, Nux wychodziła z Wielkiej Sali czując się dość nieswojo, z lekko doskwierającym sumieniem. Ale gdy tylko pomyślała o książkach i nagrodzie, jaka czeka ją za wiedzę, poczucie winy znikło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Kiedy wieczorem wróciła do dormitorium, była skrajnie wyczerpana, chociaż w życiu by się do tego nie przyznała. Po zajęciach sporo czasu spędziła tak jak zaplanowała, czyli w bibliotece. Spotkała tam Helen Ramsay, zdolną, miłą i oczytaną szóstoklasistkę. Helen była kimś, kto potrafił wywołać na twarzy panny Monk szczery, ciepły uśmiech, z czego istnienia sama Nux nie bardzo zdawała sobie sprawy. W końcu, kiedy spoglądała na swoje odbicie w lustrze, widziała tam jedynie blade lico i podkrążone oczy, okraszone burzą kruczoczarnych włosów. Zero uśmiechu.

Nux i Helen lubiły pogawędzić o książkach, szczególnie mugolskich. To była ich skryta pasja; poznawanie każdej nowej powieści ze świata mugoli dostarczało niezapomnianych wrażeń, istne science–fiction. Tym razem Helen rozentuzjazmowana polecała Nux „_Dumę i uprzedzenie_” niejakiej Jane Austen, natomiast Nux „absolutnie” przekonała Helen o wspaniałości dzieła Ursuli K. Le Guin „_Czarnoksiężnik z Archipelagu_”.

– Kojarzę ten tytuł z biblioteki mojej cioci. – Oczy Helen się rozjarzyły. – Poproszę, żeby mi wysłała sową przy następnej paczce od rodziców.

Rozstały się na schodach prowadzących do dormitoriów dziewcząt, życząc sobie dobrej nocy.

Nux wykąpała się, posłała łóżko i przygotowała książki do czytania, podręczniki do transmutacji zaawansowanej i zaklęć ósmego stopnia. Znieruchomiała na chwilę. W dormitorium było cicho. No tak, dziś był czwartek, więc jej współlokatorki poszły w odwiedziny do chłopaków. Wrócą późno... Dość nierozsądnie, zważywszy na to, że jutro w rozkładzie od samego rana były dwie godziny eliksirów zaawansowanych. Nux przeszył dreszcz, dorzuciła więc drwa do kominka i podeszła do okna. Źródłem światła był ogień, za którego sprawą na ścianach tańczyły cienie. Tymczasem za oknem Zakazany Las kusił jak zawsze nieprzeniknioną czernią. Wpatrywała się w krajobraz jeszcze trochę, dopóki księżyc nie zniknął za chmurą, a ona nie poczuła jak kręci jej się w głowie. Poszła zatem położyć się do łóżka i ledwie przyłożyła głowę do poduszki, zasnęła snem zasłużonych.

Ogień powoli dogasał.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

_Mmm, jak rozkosznie ciepło... Słońce o tej godzinie?_

Nux otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się zaniepokojona.

– Szlag!

W dormitorium nie było nikogo. Nie zdziwiło jej to ani krztynę. I niezwykle wyraźnie dotarła do niej ironia sytuacji, w której ona, przykładna uczennica, zaspała, a jej balangujące koleżanki wyrobiły się na czas. Dziewczyna jak w gorączce zaczęła się ubierać. Szybko, szybciej... Chwyciła torbę i wybiegła z pokoju na korytarz. Schodami, do arrasu i czym prędzej do lochów.

_Co za pech, nie zdążę zjeść śniadania... I o jejku, pierwsze są eliksiry..._

Zbiegła co sił po schodach prowadzących do klasy. Zegarek – piętnaście minut spóźnienia. Poczuła, jak krew odpływa z jej głowy, a żołądek boleśnie się skręcił.

Zapukała i weszła. Snape właśnie wyszedł z zaplecza. Blady na twarzy i surowy. W długich palcach trzymał fiolki z jakimś proszkiem.

– Minus piętnaście punktów dla Ravenclawu za piętnaście minut spóźnienia. – Niech szlag trafi tę jego dokładność. – Na co czekasz? Siadaj i do roboty. – Zwrócił się także do uczniów: – Po zajęciach widzę na biurku gotowy eliksir. Pospiesz się, McGregor.

Kasztanowowłosy chłopak spłonił się lekko i coś wymamrotał pod nosem. Tymczasem Nux szybko przeczytała z tablicy składniki eliksiru, wzięła potrzebne ziela oraz części zwierząt i poszła na swoje miejsce. Starała się ukryć drżenie rąk.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Lekcja trwała, jej temat jak zawsze był wyzwaniem dla młodych umysłów, o czym Snape doskonale wiedział. W końcu po to tutaj byli – aby się doskonalić w subtelnej sztuce warzenia eliksirów. Tym razem nauczyciel przygotował im nie lada zadanie – eliksir usidlający sławę. Rok siódmy był czasem, gdy spełniały się wszystkie obietnice dawane przez profesorów na powitanie na pierwszej lekcji. Wszyscy więc z zapałem pracowali. Wiedzieli, że eliksiry zaawansowane to nie przelewki. Wiedzieli, że na końcowych egzaminach muszą uzyskać Wybitny. Jedynie taki stopień gwarantował im powodzenie i wszyscy co do jednego zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.

Sama Nux od szóstego roku odczuwała na zajęciach eliksirów niepokój. Nie, że się bała samego Snape’a, nie (zresztą on stał się ich nauczycielem w czwartym roku). Nauczyciel był młody i wydawało się, jakby jeszcze nie osiągnął pełni swojej mroźnej groźności (biada tym, którzy będą świadkami stadium finalnego Severusa Snape’a). Powodem lekkiego podenerwowania Nux był kolega ze Slytherinu, Skandar Griffith. Bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu znienawidził jej nagle w szóstej klasie. I okropnie uprzyjemniał jej każde eliksiry. Pech chciał, że był z tej dziedziny... Wybitny, co pozwoliło mu bez problemu dostać się na Zaawansowane Eliksiry. Co wprawiło Monk w nienajlepszy humor. Nie pozwoliła jednak, by opanowały ją złość i zniechęcenie, i nadal czerpała radość z warzenia różnorakich skomplikowanych mikstur. Zaraz po transmutacji eliksiry były jej ulubionym przedmiotem.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Snape uśmiechnął się w duchu. Nauczał w Hogwarcie trzeci rok i praca nauczyła go nowego spojrzenia na psychikę ucznia. Wiedział, jakie mechanizmy kierują jedenastolatkiem, a jakie czternastoletnim podlotkiem. Zdawał sobie także sprawę z tego, że niektórzy po prostu nie lubią eliksirów. Tych nie można było żadną siłą zmusić do porządnej pracy i nad nimi właśnie profesor lubił się pastwić. Byli też jednak tacy, którzy tak samo jak on sam lubowali się w tej subtelności. Snape patrzył na dziesiątkę zgromadzonych w lochach uczniów i nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, który podniósł jeden kącik jego ust. Ci Ślizgoni, Gryfoni, Krukoni i jeden Puchon dogadywali się od szóstego roku na jego lekcjach świetnie, a jeśli nie, to maskowali to iście po mistrzowsku. Mistrz Eliksirów czuł do nich coś na kształt szacunku, za dyscyplinę, jaką okazywali. Tak, zajęcia z tą grupką młodych miały w sobie coś z mistyki. Uczniowie i ich Mistrz, zgromadzeni, by przekazywać sobie wiedzę i doskonalić się w Sztuce Eliksirów. Ta świadomość, ta atmosfera napawała go tym jedynym w swoim rodzaju dreszczem poznania, dreszczem zgłębiania się w wiedzę i poznawania jak najdrobniejszych tajników dziedziny.

Wspaniała Dziesiątka. Każdy pracował przy osobnym kociołku, pod bystrym okiem Snape’a zdany wyłącznie na własne siły. Mistrz Eliksirów postanowił przejść się między kociołkami swoich podopiecznych, by skontrolować jak sobie radzą. Niekiedy przystawał i bądź to kręcił nosem, bądź sprawdzał chochlą konsystencję eliksiru. Mimo wszystko lubił siać delikatny postrach.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Nux od dłuższego czasu wpatrywała się w swój eliksir i intensywnie myślała. Wykonała wszystkie czynności opisane na tablicy z chorym pedantyzmem, aby mieć pewność, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Tymczasem chwilę temu widziała, jak Snape kiwał głową z uznaniem nad krwistoczerwonym wywarem Griffitha. Kociołek Nux wypełniał eliksir o barwie jadowicie niebieskiej. Dziewczynę ogarniała coraz większa panika, gdy nagle Ślizgon siedzący tuż przed nią odwrócił się w jej kierunku.

– Hej, Monk! – szepnął, a Nux podniosła głowę. Proste, ciemnobrązowe włosy do ramion okalające szczupłą twarz, wąskie, arystokratycznie skrojone usta, długi, lekko zadarty nos i patrzące z ironicznym rozbawieniem ciemnozielone oczy – Griffith. Trzymał w dłoni zwitek pergaminu. – Tu są cenne rady. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo, spoglądając na jej eliksir.

Nux wahała się tylko przez sekundę.

– Nie, dziękuję. – Ta duma ambitnych. Poza tym, Ślizgon niczego nie robi bezinteresownie.

Griffith z wyrafinowanym cynizmem uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się cicho. – Jak sobie życzysz – rzucił, po czym wrócił do własnego dzieła w kolorze krwi.

Ale to nie był koniec lekcji dla Nux. Jak się domyśliła, życzliwy Ślizgon chciał jej dać pewne instrukcje Snape’a, bez których eliksir nie mógł się udać. Zapewne profesor przekazał je na początku lekcji, gdy ona jeszcze spała. Nux prawie zdążyła się już przygotować na niepomyślną ocenę jej pracy (niedopuszczalne), gdy wydarzyło się coś najmniej oczekiwanego.

To stało się w jednej chwili. Freddie wrzasnął krótko i gwałtownie wstał, wywracając krzesło. Jego eliksir zaczął bulgotać i wylewać się na podłogę, unosiły się kłęby gryzącego dymu. Freddie siedział obok Nux, dlatego ta widząc zielony kwas przeżerający podłogę zareagowała bez namysłu. Jednak wypowiedziane w dobrej woli oczyszczenia kociołka zaklęcie (_Purgarerum_!) z jakiegoś powodu nie zadziałało tak jak powinno. Wszystko miast zniknąć wylało się na posadzkę, ochlapując przy tym siedzących najbliżej uczniów, którzy syknęli z bólu.

Snape w mgnieniu oka otrząsnął się z niemałego zaskoczenia i natychmiast opanował sytuację.

– Walpole, zabierz poszkodowanych do skrzydła szpitalnego. – Dziewczyna bez szemrania wypełniła polecenie. – Ravenclaw traci dziesięć punktów. Monk, szlaban. Dziś po kolacji. – Jego głos był chłodny, a już na pewno nie dało się odczytać w jego barwie lekkiego zawodu, jaki profesor poczuł po tym zaburzeniu niepisanej harmonii między uczniami.

Nux stała lekko zbita z tropu. Pod jej buty podpływała dymiąca, zielonkawa ciecz, którą Snape usunął jednym machnięciem różdżki_. I na pewno nie użył do tego niewerbalnego Purgarerum. _

Gdy siadała, zdołała jednym uchem wyłowić dobiegające od strony Griffitha słowa ‘twoja wina’. Szeptał gniewnie z innym Ślizgonem jeszcze chwilę, ale więcej nie zdążyła usłyszeć, bo Snape obu uciszył. A zresztą nie miała ochoty teraz niczego słuchać, była zbyt przybita swoją porażką. Wyrzucała sobie, że głupie zaspanie i przegapienie parunastu minut lekcji spowodowało takie konsekwencje i nic, żadne tłumaczenia, żadne obietnice, że to nadrobi, nie były w stanie oderwać jej z duszenia się w oparach ponurej złości. Do końca lekcji zajęła się studiowaniem końcowych rozdziałów podręcznika i dopiero dzwonek wyrwał ją z kontemplacji. Mechanicznie napełniła probówkę i odstawiła ją na biurko nauczycielskie. Gdyby jednak miała ochotę posłuchać dalszego ciągu pogawędki Ślizgonów, dowiedziałaby się paru interesujących faktów. Teraz jednak nie to było jej zmartwieniem, dlatego poszła w swoją stronę.

Być może jednak powinna była się zainteresować.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Dla większości uczniów obiadujących w Wielkiej Sali zaczął się już weekend. Radosne głosy rozbrzmiewały nad półmiskami z wybornym jedzeniem, a szczególnie podnieceni byli trzecioklasiści. Jutro bowiem mieli po raz pierwszy odwiedzić Hogsmeade, które w ich umysłach zdążyło obrosnąć w niestworzone legendy. Niektórzy przed wielką przygodą doświadczają ściśniętych trzewi, uniemożliwiających przełknięcie choćby najmniejszego kęska, ale to nie dotyczyło najwyraźniej trzeciorocznych. Energia w nich buzowała, a apetyt szalał.

Nux siedziała lekko zgarbiona, modląc się do pustego talerza, a włosy prawie całkowicie zasłaniały jej twarz. Nie mogła, po prostu nie mogła sobie wybaczyć tej pomyłki. Snape był bardzo surowym nauczycielem. Jedna zła ocena mogła bardzo realnie wpłynąć na wynik końcowy, a na to Nux nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

– Hej, Nux. – Freddie zajmował strategiczne miejsce – naprzeciw niej. Tylko to było wolne, gdy wrócił nieco spóźniony ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Teraz trzymał w ręku kawałek pergaminu i najwyraźniej chciał coś skonsultować z Monk.

Nux go słyszała, ale nie potrafiła zareagować. Chłopak ponownie ją zawołał i wtedy dopiero podniosła głowę. Od razu dostrzegła pergamin, zgadując, że to wypracowanie dla Vector na poniedziałek.

– Później, Freddie, – powiedziała, po czym wstała i wyszła nieśpiesznym krokiem z Wielkiej Sali.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Chłopak odprowadził ją ze zmartwionym wzrokiem. Dziwna i oschła, te plakietki można było przyczepić do Nux, ale wiedział, że możliwość wykazania się wiedzą zawsze ją raduje. Musiała być naprawdę przybita dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami.

Freddie McGregor szedł z niewyraźną miną. W pamięci miał spojrzenie, jakie znad stołu podesłała mu Nux, które przywołało obraz dziewczyny ślęczącej do później nocy nad książkami w pokoju wspólnym. A teraz jeszcze będzie się męczyć na szlabanie. Potrząsnął głową i zagryzł wargę.

– Freddie, co cię dręczy? – Zavier widocznie także skończył jeść wcześniej, bo zrównał się z nim i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zadał oczywiste pytanie. Z Freddiego można było czytać jak z otwartej książki. Westchnął i już miał odpowiedzieć, ale Zavier go ubiegł.

– To ona, prawda? – Fred skinął. – Nie przejmuj się. To nie twoja wina, że się wtrąciła.

– Pomogła mi, – McGregor gwałtownie zaprotestował. – Gdyby nie ona...

– Gdyby nie ona, nie byłbyś poparzony.

– Przecież nic się nie stało. Dlaczego tak się jej czepiasz?

– Musiałeś iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

– Pani Pomfrey zlikwidowała poparzenie w pięć sekund. – Nie dodał, że później przez parę godzin jego skóra musiała się regenerować pod specjalnymi maściami. – Zresztą... – Freddie po raz pierwszy od początku rozmowy spojrzał na Zaviera, którego oczy błyszczały. – Widziałem, kto mi wrzucił glona do kociołka. To Griffith, i to on powinien dostać szlaban. A dzięki zaklęciu Nux siła rażenia nie była tak wielka.

– Och, i za swoje bohaterstwo to właśnie ona dostała szlaban. Fred, chyba sam nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. Gdyby Monk się nie pchała tam, gdzie jej nie trzeba, nie byłoby tego zamieszania, nie byłoby poparzonych uczniów, a Snape nie odjął by nam punktów.

– Teraz ty mówisz od rzeczy. Liczyłbyś w takim wypadku na sprawiedliwość? Przecież ten drań nie dochodziłby prawdy, a punkty straciłbym ja. Jakbyś nie wiedział, że Snape faworyzuje swoich i nigdy im nie odejmuje punktów.

– Nie mówiąc o szlabanach, Freddie.

Milczeli przez chwilę, McGregor wyraźnie zaczerwieniony. Zavier zawsze potrafił go przegadać.

Gdy znaleźli się już przed arrasem, Freddie w końcu powiedział.

– Starała się. A ty nie musisz za każdym razem wieszać na niej psów. Inni też tracą punkty i to przez dużo bardziej głupie powody...

– Od starań częściej liczą się efekty. _Lucifugus_.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Reszta dnia minęła sennie. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni ciężkim tygodniem, a świadomość sobotniego wypadu do Hogsmeade tym bardziej nie pozwalała im się skupić.

Na drugie śniadanie i obiad Nux nic nie zjadła, ale przy kolacji się poddała. Tosty pachniały wybornie, konfitura truskawkowa nęciła... Po posiłku poszła odnieść książki i z ciężkim sercem ruszyła w stronę lochów.

_Ale zaraz... do pracowni czy gabinetu? Pewnie będę musiała upychać żabie móżdżki do słoików, albo drylować wątroby błotoryjów. Pracownia._

Minęła przejście do prawego korytarza i poszła dalej. Po paru zakrętach zobaczyła znajome drzwi. Zapukała jak rano i weszła. Gdy zobaczyła Snape’a stojącego przy biurku, serce zabiło jej mocniej. W jednym trzeba było uznać jego rację – mimo młodego wieku i zaledwie trzyletniego doświadczenia pedagogicznego budził autorytet (a także powszechne poczucie grozy), jakiego nie powstydziłby się nauczyciel trzy razy starszy.

Wszystkie te myśli przemknęły Nux w czasie krótszym niż sekunda. Nie zdążyła nawet zamknąć za sobą drzwi, gdy Snape powiedział, że idą do jego gabinetu.

Dziewczyna była ciekawa co ją czeka. Adresowanie listów do fanów i fanek? Raczej nie. Ale oto wrota do jaskini lwa... czy może raczej węża.

Gabinet Snape’a nie był odpychającym, oślizłym jak lochy pomieszczeniem. Wręcz przeciwnie: pokój Mistrza Eliksirów odznaczał się wyjątkowym smakiem w doborze sprzętów i kolorów. Można by rzec, że był to dość przytulny gabinet. A z całą pewnością interesujący. Wymyślne aparatury do odcedzania składników i wyrafinowane etykiety opisane germańskim gotykiem jedynie nadawały temu miejscu charakteru.

Nux była tak zachwycona, że prawie zapomniała dlaczego się tu znalazła. Tylko ślepiec nie dostrzegłby błysku w jej oczach. Opanowała się z gracją i jak przystało na prawdziwą Krukonkę, przywdziała zimne, czujne oczekiwanie.

Wysmukła postać Snape’a pochylała się przez chwilę nad biurkiem. Nagle odwrócił się do tkwiącej przy drzwiach Monk i gestem wskazał jej krzesło przy hebanowym stole.

– Siadaj.

Nauczyciel ledwie dostrzegalnym gestem odrzucił włosy z twarzy, podszedł do Nux i położył przed nią dość długi pergamin oraz stylowe, czarno–srebrne pióro.

– Tak znakomita uczennica nie powinna mieć problemu z wykonaniem tego zadania – powiedziały wąskie usta Snape’a. – Wypracowanie. Temat – veritaserum. – Nux podniosła raptownie głowę, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się. Czarne oczy Mistrza Eliksirów pozostawały niewzruszone, gdy ciągnął. – Oczekuję logicznej, spójnej i wyczerpującej wypowiedzi na temat pochodzenia, sposobu przyrządzania, zastosowań, przeciwwskazań i wszystkiego tego, co powinna wiedzieć osoba zasypiająca na lekcje. Mniemam, że swój cenny czas poświęcasz na naukę, Monk. – Snape bardzo chciał utrzeć jej nosa, a Nux starała się, aby kąciki ust jej nie drgnęły. – Ocena zostanie wpisana do dziennika. Masz półtorej godziny. – Uniósł lekko brew, odwrócił się i stukając obcasami po kamiennej posadzce gabinetu podszedł do regału z książkami. Wodził palcem po ich grzbietach, aż w końcu wybrał jakieś grube, zakurzone tomiszcze i usiadł z nim przy biurku.

Snape spotykał wielu dziwnych uczniów.

Snape rozumiał pasję, żądzę wiedzy.

Snape sam w młodości poświęcał swój czas książkom.

Wiedział, że Veritaserum jest przerabiane w drugim półroczu.

Istniało jednak jedno małe ale.

Snape nie miał pojęcia o tym, że dzień wcześniej Monk i Ramsay przestudiowały dogłębnie wszystkie pięćdziesiąt stron na temat Veritaserum z książki „_Eliksiry znane, lecz nieznane, bo okropnie groźne_”.

Nux sunęła płynnie piórem po pergaminie, czasem opierając końcówkę w kształcie głowy węża o podbródek. Nie uszło to uwadze Snape’a, który od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na uczennicę. W jego mniemaniu Monk miała dziś zły dzień. Postanowił to wykorzystać... Może po prostu pro forma, w myśl, iż każdego ucznia można zgnębić jeszcze bardziej? Z pewnością także chciał się zemścić za zawód, jaki dziś sprawiła mu klasa Zaawansowanych Eliksirów. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo poszedł Nux na rękę, w rzeczywistości pozwalając poprawić poranną ocenę.

– Panie profesorze – cichy, lecz wyraźny głos Nux. Snape podniósł głowę. Minęło dopiero pół godziny. – Już skończyłam. – Nux trzymała przed sobą w obu dłoniach wężowe pióro, pergamin ułożywszy równo do krawędzi stołu.

Snape patrzył się na nią przez chwilę, z dłonią na jednej ze stronic książki.

– Możesz zatem iść – powiedział w końcu.

Nux wstała i zawahała się.

– Jeżeli mogę mieć pytanie…

– Pytaj. – Profesor wyraźnie chciał już zostać sam, ale Nux musiała się upewnić.

– Kiedy użyłam dziś _Purgarerum_, miałam wrażenie, że substancja jakby przeciwstawia się temu zaklęciu. Czy użył pan innego zaklęcia?

Snape znów wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę bez słowa, aż Nux zaczęła powątpiewać czy w ogóle doczeka się odpowiedzi.

– Poprawna analiza – rzekł w końcu. – _Purgarerum_ nie działa na ten eliksir. Można go zniknąć jedynie _Evanesco_.

Nux powstrzymała triumfalny uśmiech i skinęła głową w podziękowaniu.

Gdy wychodziła, świeca w świeczniku była wypalona do połowy, a wosk z dziwną gracją unikał blatu stołu. Wychodząc, Krukonka powiedziała ciche, wyraźne „dobranoc”, jednak odpowiedziała jej cisza.

Oddaliła się niespiesznie ku wieży Ravenclawu, nasłuchując echa swoich kroków.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Po skończonych eliksirach Ślizgoni mieli blisko do swoich kwater, tam też się udali; do drugiego śniadania pozostawało im jeszcze trochę czasu.

Keiran Firth wyszedł pierwszy z lochów. Widział, jak Skandar przez połowę lekcji zaciskał do białości dłoń na piórze i szczerze powiedziawszy, wcale mu się nie dziwił. Przed eliksirami Griffith był niesłychanie, do obrzydzenia pewny siebie, w jego mniemaniu plan wydawał się nie mieć luk. Martwiło to Keirana. On także przygotował pewien plan działań, jednak mniej dopracowany z racji tego, że miało to być raczej przeciwdziałanie, uzależnione od tego, co Skandar przedstawi... Mówiąc krótko: improwizacja. Różnica polegała także na tym, że Keiran początkowo nie miał zamiaru brać w tych działaniach udziału, ba, został po prostu zmyślnie wmanewrowany, Skandar zaś – znajdował w tym czystą uciechę i korzyść. Marcela Walpole od razu postanowiła, że umywa ręce, niezależnie czym wszystkich zaskoczą („Wasze brudy”). Gdy w połowie lekcji nastąpił nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji w postaci Nux, Keiran poczuł, jak spływa na niego spokój sumienia, na oczy Skandara zaś wstąpiła mgła wściekłości. Dla obu stawka była bezcenna. Okazało się, że tym razem spryt Griffitha nie zdał egzaminu.

Szli teraz obaj w milczeniu, po nieudanie zaczętej rozmowie. W dormitorium także się do siebie nie odezwali.

Stali za oparciem bogato zdobionego krzesła, gdy Skandar nagle zrobił krok, jakby nerwy go poniosły i chciał uciec. Keiran odruchowo chwycił go za nadgarstek.

– Idę po twoje trofeum – wysyczał Griffith, wyszarpując rękę z żelaznego uścisku i odchodząc z przed kominka.

Po chwili wrócił z zawiniętym w szary papier pakunkiem.

Niepozorna paczuszka powędrowała z jednych rąk do drugich.

Patrzyli na siebie niczego nie zdradzającymi spojrzeniami. Byli Ślizgonami, ale pewnych umów trzeba wypełniać.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Przez cały dzień za obu Ślizgonami ciągnęła się nieprzyjemna aura. Jeden stracił ochotę do działania, wymyślał sto tysięcy powodów do tłumaczenia się przed ojcem. Drugi zaś mimo że wygrał, wcale nie czuł się jak zwycięzca. Paczuszka, którą otrzymał, niewątpliwie była cenna, niebywale cenna i unikatowa... I dlatego właśnie był przekonany, że pierwotny właściciel tak łatwo się z nią nie będzie chciał rozstać. Skandar był pewien wygranej, alternatywne działania w wypadku straty spychał na margines. Dlatego ta tym bardziej go zabolała. Czy może raczej upokorzyła. Sprowokowała do...

– Firth? – Marcela chyba od dłuższego czasu próbowała zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Chłopak podniósł wzrok znad trzymanej na kolanach książki. – Mieliśmy dziś pisać wypracowanie dla McGonagall. – Do licha, dlaczego już dziś? Termin jest za tydzień. – Tak sądziłam, że ci się _zapomni_. Ja w każdym razie idę do biblioteki. – Powiedziawszy to wstała z krzesła, wrzucając do torby pergaminy i pióro.

Keiran zrobił to samo i wyszedł z Marcelą z komnaty pokoju wspólnego. Ostatecznie, dzięki odrobionemu zadaniu będzie miał więcej czasu na ćwiczenia z Obrony.

Wieczorem powziął decyzję. Właściwie na sam pomysł wpadł już w bibliotece, który podczas nauki zdążył się samoistnie rozwinąć.

Wygraną trzeba koniecznie gdzieś ukryć. Koniecznie zapewnić bezpieczeństwo. Dormitorium odpadało – przy najbliżej okazji jego kufer, łóżko i inne rzeczy zostaną przetrząśnięte. Publiczne miejsce w szkole także nie wchodzi w rachubę. Za jednym, małym wyjątkiem – Pokoju Życzeń.

Raz podchwycona myśl wydała się genialna, a wykonanie dziecinnie proste. Tak więc zaraz po powrocie z biblioteki udał, że zostawił tam kałamarz i wyszedł – paczuszkę cały czas miał przy sobie w torbie.

Na korytarzu było pusto. Zbliżała się dziewiąta i najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał narazić się na stratę _jednego punktu_ u Snape’a za wałęsanie się _po nocach._

Ktoś jednak wycieczkował. Postać nie była daleko, dlatego Keiran od razu ją rozpoznał – Monk. Oczywiście, szlaban. Szybko odrobiła. Podążał za nią bezszelestnie, dlatego nie mogła go usłyszeć. Co najwyżej wyczuć. Wspinała się właśnie po schodach, a chłopak poprawił okulary i w chwili inspiracji pomyślał, jak bardzo jej włosy różnią się od niej samej. Cieszył się, że nikt nie może słyszeć jego myśli, _bo przecież te gęste włosy żyją własnym, energicznym życiem, tak mocno kłócącym się z cichym usposobieniem Monk..._ Jednak kiedy dziewczyna skręciła, przez chwilę dostrzegł jej twarz, a na niej rzecz niebywałą, bo szeroki uśmiech. Wręcz szelmowski uśmiech. Jej oczy zdawały się również iskrzyć. Cóż za niespotykane zjawisko. _Szlaban musiał jej pójść znakomicie. _

Wizja Monk szybko zniknęła, a przed zakrętem Keiran odczekał nieco, aż jej kroki ucichną i tę właśnie chwilę wybrała kolejna cząsteczka natchnienia, by wpaść do jego głowy. To Nux jest sprawczynią dzisiejszej katastrofy i porażki Skandara. O słodki Merlinie, wiesz co to oznacza? Że jest w polu rażenia jego potencjalnej zemsty. A ja... ja mogłem się nie zgadzać na... Nie, nie odgrywaj bohatera. Nie miałeś wyboru. To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że przez pechowy zbieg okoliczności ona będzie wiodła i tak już dość nieprzyjemną egzystencję. Griffith jej nie daruje.

Wszedł na siódme piętro nie zauważony przez nikogo, a Pokój Życzeń na miejsce ukrycia zawiniątka zaoferował zagraconą komnatę wielkości katedry. Jednak przeczucie tknęło Keirana i nie skorzystał z tego pomieszczenia, zamiast tego, wizualizując bardziej… Prywatne pomieszczenie. Zdumiał się nad tym, co otrzymał w odpowiedzi, ale nie kwestionował odpowiedzi Pokoju Życzeń i po prostu zostawił tam to, co miał zostawić i czym prędzej wyszedł.

Wracał dręczony przez sumienie, usiłując sobie wmówić, że _to nie jest moja sprawa_. Nie pomogło, spał tej nocy ciężko.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł: 1984  
Autor: Novemberries  
Bohaterowie: Nux Monk (OC), Keiran Firth (OC), Severus Snape  
Gatunek: Mystery/Adventure/Romance  
Liczba słów: 3975  
Raiting: T  
Wyłączenie odpowiedzialności: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnego wynagrodzenia za poniższy tekst.  
Ukończone: 29SEP2019  
Opublikowane na AO3: 03OCT2019  
Rozdział ostatnio sprawdzany: 02OCT2019

[ **ROZDZIAŁ 2** ]

_And there's nothing more dangerous_

_Than a man with nothing to lose_

_Nothing to live for_

_And nothing to prove_

_[Dead Can Dance – I Can See Now]_

Dzień był rześki.

Po niebie płynęły szybko tak ciemnoołowiane, jak i zupełnie białe chmury, z pomiędzy których prześwitywał błękit. Czasem także słońce, jednak jeśli już, to tylko na małą chwilę, rzucając na ziemię prędko uciekającą plamę światła. I wiało.

Wiatr szarpał połami płaszczów, podrywał z drogi liście. Walka z nim była bezskuteczna. Można było jedynie się mu poddać i iść z prądem, uważając jednocześnie, by nie połknąć własnych włosów.

A zanosiło się na deszcz.

Nux i Helen szły nieśpiesznie, pozwalając się wyprzedzać młodszym. W końcu siódmoroczni w Hogsmeade byli nie raz i nie mogło ich ono już niczym zaskoczyć, co najwyżej przywołać wspomnienia, bądź zaopatrzyć w artykuły niezbędne do przetrwania (piwo kremowe, gadżety Zonka, zdarzała się też, oj zdarzała, Ognista Whisky, oraz oczywiście książki, książki, książki).

Tempo spacerowe było jak najbardziej wskazane. Szczególnie, że pozwalało dłużej cieszyć się piękną pogodą – a jak na październik było ciepło. I wyjątkowo pięknie. Plamy słońca rzucane na drzewa wydobywały intensywną pomarańcz i żółty, i szpaler drzew wydawał się płonąć ciepłym światłem.

Świeże powietrze dobrze działało na Nux – lekkie pokasływanie zdradzało, że jej płuca za długo musiały cierpieć przez kurz książek bibliotecznych.

Dziewczyna podejrzewała, że między innymi to miała w zamiarze Helen, czekając wczoraj wieczorem w pokoju wspólnym. Koniecznie wyciągnąć Nux zza murów, na dwór, na powietrze. Niech nabierze kolorów, niech odpocznie i nie zgina się bez przerwy „jak egipski tkacz”.

_– Pójdźmy jutro do Hogsmeade. – Odpowiedziało jej śnięte spojrzenie, ale nie poddawała się. – Poszukamy mugolskich książek w Acaulis. – Wzrok jej rozmówczyni się ożywił._

_– W zasadzie, to dobry pomysł._

Zmierzały do wioski czarodziejów, gdy nagle pojawiła się obok nich osoba, której się tutaj dzisiaj nie spodziewały. Marcela Walpole, czyli Ślizgonka o intensywnie niebieskich, inteligentnych oczach, nosząca swoje długie, brązowe włosy ze szmaragdową, aksamitną opaską miękko spływające po plecach.

– Helen, Nux.

– Marcela, cześć. Idziesz z nami do antykwariatu?

– Czemu nie. Znakomita okazja do przepuszczenia kieszonkowego. – Uśmiechając się, poklepała Nux po ramieniu. – Widzę, że przeżyłaś szlaban, pani prefekt.

Nux skrzywiła się lekko na wspomnienie o swojej porażce, domyślając się jednocześnie od razu obecności Marceli. – Pierwszy i ostatni raz. Chciałam powiedzieć – szybko się zreflektowała – więcej szlabanów nie będzie.

– Z pewnością. Mimo wszystko pałam ciekawością – jak wygląda gabinet naszego Mistrza Eliksirów?

Nux nie wytrzymała i uśmiechnęła się.

– Ty się pytasz? Pani Prefekt, Ślizgonka, której on opiekunem? Nie wiesz jak wygląda jego gabinet?

– Mój spryt tam niestety nie sięga. – Marcela odgarnęła cisnące się jej na twarz kosmyki.

– Szlaban nie wymaga wielkiej filozofii.

– Cóż... Myślę, że możemy mówić otwarcie. – Spojrzała na Nux, kąciki ust drgały jej, a oczy płonęły niecierpliwością. – Ślizgon nie dostanie szlabanu.

– Doprawdy.

– Zamiast niego Krukon, który na dodatek jest karany adekwatnie do powszechnie panującego stereotypu.

Nux gwałtownie się do niej odwróciła.

– Informacje w waszym domu roznoszą się w porażającym tempie.

– To pierwszy zanotowany przypadek, gdy uczeń odrabiający szlaban u Snape’a wędruje do jego _prywatnego_ gabinetu.

– Merlinie, kto prowadzi takie statystyki. Kto prowadzi takie wywiady? Poza tym, niewiele obchodzi mnie _jego_ filozofia. A to, że dał mi wypracowanie do napisania...

– Oho, wypracowanie...

– ... świadczy co najwyżej o jego skrajnej ignorancji i nieprofesjonalnym podejściu do tematu. Istotą szlabanu jest zgnębienie ucznia i zabranie mu cennego czasu, który można poświęcić na naukę.

– Nie tłumacz się. – Marcela parsknęła śmiechem i w chwili inspiracji dodała. – I myślę, że nie muszę dodawać, co większość sądzi o nadprogramowym eseju pod samym okiem Snape’a.

– Skręcamy. – Helen przypomniała im dokąd idą.

– W samą porę – wymruczała Nux pod nosem

Od głównej arterii Hogsmeade odchodziła zygzakiem wąska uliczka – tam weszły. Mimo ciasno rosnących domów do jej wnętrza wlewało się sporo światła. Czasem nad głowami przechodniów spotykały się porastające ściany pędy bluszczu, obecnie zmieniające kolor na żywą czerwień, przydając zaułkowi atmosfery. Teraz tańczyły na wciąż porywistym wietrze, z każdą chwilą coraz silniejszym.

– Uwielbiam to miejsce. – Marcela zaciągnęła się pachnącym powietrzem. – Co tym razem? – Zwróciła się do Krukonek.

– „_Duma i uprzedzenie_” – pierwsza odpowiedziała Nux. – Czytałaś?

– Owszem. Trafny wybór, to chyba najlepsza książka Austen.

– To Helen wyśmienicie poleca.

– Dzięki bibliotece cioci mugolki – odparła ta skromnie, po czym kichnęła z pasją.

– Na zdrowie. A ty na co będziesz polować?

– Niejaki „_Czarnoksiężnik z Archipelagu_”. – Okazało się, że ciotka Helen nie miała owego tytułu na stanie, więc Helen musi go znaleźć gdzieś indziej.

– Nux, zgaduję, że to ty podpuściłaś Helen na przeczytanie tego.

– Ja. Natknęłam się na książkę całkiem przypadkiem, właściwie to na wzmiankę o niej. Czytałam akurat „_Historię mugolskiego science fiction_” tego Thyda na esej dla Vector i w bibliografii było wiele książek Le Guin. Brzmiało cokolwiek interesująco, chociaż naprawdę nie rozumiem co numerologicznego Thyd tam znalazł. W każdym razie odszukałam u wujka całą serię „_Czarnoksiężnika_…” i go pochłonęłam. Jest cudowny. Zadziwiające jak Mugole potrafią zgłębić temat magii, sami nie mając o niej większego pojęcia.

– Wierzę – powiedziała Marcela, a Helen kichnęła ponownie.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Antykwariat z zewnątrz zwodził niepozornym wyglądem – kamieniczka z szarego kamienia przykryta czerwonym, spadzistym dachem. W mosiężnych ramach tkwiły przydymione szybki. Do tego drzwi z ciemnego drewna zaopatrzone w kolistą klamkę, a nad nimi wykuty w kamieniu napis – ACAVLIS. Żadnych wystaw i żadnych książek na nich.

Weszły do środka, słuchając znajomego skrzypienia drzwi i brzęczenia dzwoneczka.

Antykwariat swoim zwyczajem prezentował się niesamowicie, istna uczta dla zmysłów. Zaraz po wejściu w nozdrza uderzał zapach starego papieru i skórzanych okładek – dla kogoś, kto kocha książki starczało to za butelkę Ognistej. Ze ścian i sufitów zwieszały się rozsiewając ciepłe światło lampy. We wnęce po prawej, nieco bliżej środka, stał w orzechowych ramach ogromny globus w różnych odcieniach pożółkłego pergaminu. Instrument powolutku wirował wokół własnej osi i jeśli się stanęło dostatecznie blisko, można było usłyszeć delikatne drgania magii, która go napędzała. Na wprost znajdowały się regały z książkami, wysokie aż do sufitu (niewątpliwie trzymały pion dzięki czarom) i te zupełnie niskie, przypominające mugolskie szafki na buty, jak je kiedyś określiła Helen. W głębi, niewidoczne, znajdowały się schody prowadzące na piętro, do działu medycznego oraz książek mugolskich, i zapewne tam by się trzy uczennice od razu udały, gdyby nie pewne zamieszanie przy biurku pana Fordyce’a.

Antykwariusz przyjmował niecodziennych klientów. Było ich troje. Przy samym biurku mały chłopiec w mundurku jak z Eton oglądał album, razem ze szpakowatym mężczyzną w popielatej pelerynie. W pewnej odległości od nich młoda kobieta – a może dziewczyna, trudno było określić jej wiek – przyglądała się woluminom stojącym na półce, próbując wybrać interesujący ją starodruk. Pan Fordyce właśnie wynurzył się z labiryntu regałów lewitując stos wielkich jak płyty chodnikowe ksiąg, z całą pewnością także albumów. Ulokował je na blacie, schował różdżkę do kieszeni i spostrzegł stojące przy wejściu Helen, Nux i Marcelę.

– Ach, witajcie.

– Dzień dobry panu.

– Dawno was nie widziałem. To co zawsze? – Jego jasne oczy uśmiechnęły się przyjaźnie.

– Tak.

– Zajrzyjcie na trzeci regał po lewej, jest tam trochę książek z nowego polowania.

Podziękowały mu uprzejmie i zanim się zupełnie oddaliły, doszedł je jeszcze naukowy ton głosiku chłopca:

– Dość smoków, wuju. Teraz musimy obejrzeć lamie.

Popatrzyły po sobie.

– Niezły dzieciak – powiedziała Marcela. – Jakbym widziała mojego młodszego kuzyna. Diabeł wcielony.

– Wygląda na przyszłego Gryfona. – Helen wspięła się po spiralnych schodach, a dziewczyny podążyły za jej przykładem. Za chwilę były na górze.

– To sobie powtarzam, kiedy wujostwo odwiedza nas z Oliverem – powiedziała w zamyśleniu Marcela.

Nux nie włączyła się do dyskusji o chłopcu, bardziej zaaferowana młodą kobietą, która stała z nimi. Była pewna, że gdzieś ją już widziała. Jednak tajemnicza nieznajoma musiała ustąpić większemu i bardziej bezpośredniemu problemowi.

– Och, nie... – rozległ się jękliwy i nieszczęśliwy głos Nux. Zachodziła tylko jedna możliwość, gdy można było usłyszeć tak osobliwy ton Krukonki – musiało chodzić o książki.

Przykucnęły obok niej, patrząc na majestatyczne wydanie „Dumy i uprzedzenia” w jej rękach. Twarda okładka, srebrne aplikacje, ręcznie kaligrafowane inicjały, a w środku bankowo dopieszczone do ostatniej kreski ilustracje.

– Więc który to rok?

– 1813. Pierwsze wydanie.

Marcela pokręciła głową. Helen zapytała o cenę.

– Szesnaście galeonów. – Nux wyciągnęła z półki inną książkę. Szarą, postrzępioną, z tytułem wypisanym bezpłciową czcionką. – To jest 1956. – Poklepała okładkę, a Marcela poklepała ją.

– Najwyżej będziesz głodować do Bożego Narodzenia.

Helen dała Marceli kuksańca w bok, kręcąc głową, lecz Nux tego nie widziała. Przed jej oczami przewijały się stosy kalkulacji złotych i srebrnych monet, rozłożone na tygodnie i miesiące. Po ciężkich walkach z własnym sumieniem Nux w końcu wybrała. Odliczyła szesnaście złotych monet i wszystkie trzy zeszły na dół; „_Czarnoksiężnika_” niestety nie było.

– Helen, poproszę wujka, żeby mi przysłał kopię – zapewniła ją Nux.

Twarz panny Ramsay nieco rozjaśniała.

Dziwni klienci nadal przebywali w sklepie. Chłopiec najwyraźniej wciąż się nie zdecydował.

– Wuju, spójrz tylko, wuju! Ten jednorożec jest jeszcze większy od tamtego. – Stuknął palcem w ilustrację przepięknego kopytnego, który właśnie stawał dęba.

– Rzeczywiście.

Nux podeszła do pana Fordyce’a by zapłacić za książkę.

– Wyśmienity wybór – zwrócił się do niej antykwariusz. Z lekkim uśmiechem chciała mu wręczyć pieniądze, ale on pokiwał palcem. – Stała klientka zapłaci tylko czternaście.

– Naprawdę, proszę pana...

Fordyce odliczył dwie monety i wręczył je dziewczynie z powrotem.

– Wiem, że będziesz się nią dobrze opiekować.

Uwagę wszystkich przyciągnął w tym momencie chłopiec. Nawet ta dziewczyna o uprzejmej twarzy odwróciła się, utkwiwszy w malcu bystre spojrzenie.

– Wuju, zdecydowałem. – Zamknął album o jednorożcach, sięgając po inny.

– Cóż to jest, Wynkynie? – Mężczyzna przechylił głowę. Wynkyn tryumfująco podał wujowi księgę. – Ach, więc jednak Nundu. No, no, znakomicie.

– Ale wuju, mam pytanie.

– Tak?

Wynkyn zagryzł usta i przysłonił na moment swoje wściekle niebieskie oczy pierzastymi rzęsami.

– Dlaczego te wszystkie zwierzęta są w rozmiarze XXL?

Dziewczyna próbowała powstrzymać nagły atak śmiechu, a Wuj spojrzał na dłoń w rękawiczce.

– Cóż, Wynkynie... To...

– To taka natura. – Ich towarzyszka przyszła mężczyźnie na pomoc, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

– Tak, natura...

– Skąd ty wiesz, Tiia?

– Uczyłam się.

– Aha.

– Ty też będziesz za trzy lata.

Wynkyn pękał z dumy.

– Do widzenia, panie Fordyce. – Nux pożegnała się z antykwariuszem, Helen i Marcela mu pomachały i wszystkie wyszły ze sklepu. A na dworze pogoda się szybko psuła. To już nie wiatr, ale wichura, która pędziła z zawrotną prędkością po niebie ciemne chmury. Przebłyski słońca były tylko wspomnieniem i ewidentnie zanosiło się na deszcz.

– Lepiej prędko wracajmy do zamku – powiedziała Marcela, owijając się szczelniej szalikiem.

– A może poczekamy w Trzej Miotłach?

– Jak się rozpada, to ulewa może trwać do wieczora.

– Tak, po za tym robi się zimno. – Nux poparła Marcelę, bezpiecznie chowając swój nowy nabytek w torbie.

– No więc nie traćmy czasu – to rzekłszy, Helen kichnęła.

– Mała, jak wrócimy, idziesz prosto po eliksir pieprzowy – Marcela zmierzyła ją od góry do dołu.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Oczywiście, to było do przewidzenia. W połowie drogi do Hogwartu zaskoczyła je ulewa, nie pozostawiając na nich suchej nitki. Natychmiast się przebrały, ogrzały przy kominku i wypiły ciepłą herbatę, ponieważ Helen uparła się, że to nic poważnego, ale nie pomogło jej to. Wieczorem, z czerwonym nosem i łzawiącymi oczami została odprowadzona przez Nux do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Tam pani Pomfrey zaaplikowała Krukonce eliksir pieprzowy i poleciła zostać na noc, podejrzewała coś poważniejszego niż przeziębienie.

– Idź już, Nux, zaraz zacznie się godzina szlabanowa – powiedziała przez załzawione oczy Helen, a Nux skinęła głową. Z godziną szlabanową się nie dyskutuje, choć zawsze mogła upozorować prefekta na patrolu.

– Jutro cię odwiedzę.

Monk szła prędko przez ciemne i opuszczone korytarze Hogwartu. Zamek był piękny nocą, szczególnie gdy za oknem szalała zawierucha, a wewnątrz było tak przytulnie. I magicznie.

Zadziwiające, jak mocno się do niego przywiązała. Został jej tylko jeden, ostatni rok w jego murach.

Była już na siódmym piętrze, wystarczyło pokonać jeszcze dwa zakręty, strome schody i będzie pod arrasem w Wieży Zachodniej. Nagle znieruchomiała – zdawało jej się, czy ktoś tam naprawdę jest? Za rogiem po prawej. Tam, gdzie jest korytarz z obrazem Barnabasza Szalonego uczącego trolle baletu.

A naprzeciw niego Pokój Życzeń.

Z jednej strony zżerała ją ciekawość, z drugiej obawiała się zostać nakrytą na skradaniu. Do diabła, skradanie? Ona po prostu wraca do Wieży. To wszystko. Tak, wyjrzę ostrożnie, zobaczę kto to i... I jak zobaczę, pójdę dalej. Tak.

Błogosławiła nieprzeniknioną ciemność, która pomagała jej się skryć za zbroją stojącą na rogu oraz ulewę za oknem, która zagłuszała wszelkie szmery i szepty. Chociaż to jednocześnie oznaczało, że nie dostrzeże Tego Kogoś. Och, był tam... To chłopak, Ślizgon. Chodzi w jedną i drugą stronę. Okulary... Do licha, kto to jest?

Nagły błysk pioruna rozdarł ciemność korytarza, a po chwili przetoczył się przezeń ogłuszający grzmot. Ten ułamek sekundy wystarczył, by dostatecznie rozświetlić twarz chłopaka i by Nux go rozpoznała. Keiran Firth.

I już go nie było, zniknął w Pokoju Życzeń.

Kolejna zagadka.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

W pokoju wspólnym spotkała Freddiego.

– Gdzie dziś byłeś?

– Zostałem z takim chłopakiem z trzeciego roku, Jonasem. Nie miał pozwolenia na wizytę w Hogsmeade.

– Mh-mm.

– Całkiem miło spędziliśmy czas.

– To dobrze.

Nux usadowiła się w miękkim fotelu. Szafirowy aksamit błyszczał w świetle kominka.

– Helen zupełnie się rozchorowała, pani Pomfrey zatrzymała ją na noc. – Nux odwróciła się do Freddiego. – Jeśli nie chce ci się spać, możemy pomęczyć wypracowanie z numerologii dla Vector.

– Naprawdę? Dobrze, pójdę po nie. – A jak odchodził, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

Wrócił i usiedli przy jednym ze stolików. Prócz rozmowy na temat pitagorejczyków – starożytnych mugoli, którzy badali liczby i nawet nieświadomie odkryli parę ich magicznych właściwości – przedyskutowali kilka różnych spraw luźno związanych.

– Nie widziałaś w Hogsmeade Zaviera? – spytał się zdawkowo Freddie.

– Nie, czemu pytasz? – spojrzenie Nux błysnęło podejrzliwie.

– Tutaj też go nie było przez całe przedpołudnie. I popołudnie.

– Widocznie miał coś do załatwienia – powiedziała Monk, choć sama w to zdawała się powątpiewać. Pamiętała wyraźnie sprawę, w którą był zamieszany Zavier Pont trzy lata temu. Ale jeśli i tym razem tak było, lepiej dla Freddiego, aby się w to nie mieszał. Pan Pont to potężny przeciwnik, nawet jeśli ktoś nie wcale nie planował stawać na drodze do jego celu. Jeśli robił coś podejrzanego, najlepiej było go zostawić samego. Będzie musiała mieć Freddiego na oku.

– Wieczorem nie wrócił do Wieży.

– Szpiegujesz go?

– Nie. No skąd. Ale to dziwne, nie sądzisz?

– Nie. To jego sprawa jak wykorzystuje swój czas. – Wykreśliła jeszcze jedno słowo, spojrzała krytycznie na pergamin i oddała go Freddiemu. – Gotowe, powinno być dobrze.

– Na pewno jest. Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co. – Ziewnęła tak szeroko, aż z jej oczu pociekły łzy. Bardzo niekrukońsko.

Freddie również padał ze zmęczenia, poszedł więc do swojego dormitorium, zostawiając Nux z książką i własnymi myślami.

A tych ostatnich było sporo. Tłoczyły się gęsto, goniły jedna z drugą, nie pozwalając się schwytać. Firth? Nie. Okulary, probówki, wybuchające kociołki, zaczerwienione policzki, zimno wciskające się przez szpary ubrań.

Skupiła się na jednej. Jeszcze tylko jednej, wracaj tu... Tak, ONA. Tiia. Dziwne imię. Na pewno nie angielskie. Może zdrobnienie. Ale od czego? Tiia. Tia. Tija. Thija. A najgorsze jest ta pewność, że ją już kiedyś spotkałam. Jeśli tak, musiało to być dawno temu. Bardzo dawno. Skup się, Monk. Na pewno skończyła już Hogwart. Była starsza, ale nie za wiele. Nie na tyle, by nazwać ją kobietą. W rzeczy samej, była bardzo młoda. Dziewiętnaście? Dwadzieścia? Gęste włosy, ten charakterystyczny odcień. Nerwowy gest zakładania ich za uszy, jedyny niespokojny gest w całej postaci emanującej niesłychaną pewnością.

Tak! To ona! To prefekt, która, która... Wtedy, w pierwszej klasie... Zaprowadziła, gwarno...

Książka wysunęła się z jej rąk i wylądowała na podłodze, bezpiecznie. A Nux zasnęła, śniąc do rana wietrzne sny.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Helen chorowała cały tydzień, smarkając z czerwonego nosa, łzawiąc i kaszląc tak, jakby chciała wypluć swoje płuca. Zarazki trzymały się jej mocno.

Prócz odwiedzin Nux, czas jej umilały także jej koleżanki z roku, dzięki czemu Helen była na bieżąco z lekcjami, co nieco poprawiało jej humor. Tak naprawdę, jak na prawdziwego Krukona przystało, była bowiem bardzo zła. Opuszczanie zajęć to los gorszy od tego uciążliwego kataru, ale jak pani Pomfrey się uprze, i troll nie da rady. (A dziewczyny w duchu dziękowały za jej nieustępliwość).

Nux przyłapała się na myśli, że bardzo tęskni za towarzystwem tej małej. Spędzały razem czas w bibliotece, w pokoju wspólnym, a Helen to wspaniała rozmówczyni, bystra i oczytana. Czy tak się niewidzialnie tworzy więź? Nie zdawała sobie sprawy jak bardzo brak kogoś życzliwego w jej otoczeniu może na nią wpływać, wśród morza zazdrosnych spojrzeń i niemiłego traktowania. Dlatego odwiedzała Helen często. I mimo że przez to nie uczyła się tak długo jak zawsze, to dziwnym trafem jednak, w jej wiedzy nie przybywało luk, a sama Nux czuła się tak jakoś... lekko. _Może powinnam częściej spędzać z kimś spędzać czas._ Po dłuższym zastanowieniu się dochodziła jednak do wniosku, że jedna Helen wystarczy. Na książki musi znajdować czas, to przede wszystkim i priorytetowo.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Jako osoba cechująca się wybitnym zmysłem obserwacji i analitycznym umysłem, dodatkowo podpuszczona przez nieświadomego niczego Freddiego, Nux zaczęła bacznie zwracać uwagę na Zaviera. I na to, gdzie on bywa w wolnym czasie. Musiała być czujna, aby wiedzieć, przed czym się bronić.

Oczywiście, pole manewru miała bardzo okrojone, ale dyskretne spojrzenia okazały się zdziałać cuda. Zavier często znikał z pokoju wspólnego. Nie przebywał w tym czasie w bibliotece. Ani w skrzydle szpitalnym, to udało się Nux sprawdzić osobiście. Parę razy przeszła się po zamku, ale w trzecim dniu swojego postanowienia uznała to za kompletnie bezcelowe. Zavier mógł być wszędzie, a czas zmarnowany na szwendanie się po korytarzach mogła poświęcać na naukę. Kilkakrotnie sprawdziła też Pokój Życzeń. Ten jednak za każdym razem ją wpuszczał. Z drugiej strony, musiałaby mieć niebywałe szczęście, by natrafić na sytuację, gdy ktoś z niego korzysta. Na przykład Zavier. _Albo Firth_.

Zatem ograniczyła się do obserwacji. I, wstydziła się sama przed sobą przyznawać, także do okazjonalnego wypytywania małych Krukonów na korytarzu. Czerwieniła się za każdym razem, gdy przypomniała sobie zdziwione miny tych maluchów (– A który to Zavier?).

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Piątkowe eliksiry okazały się totalną porażką.

Nie dostała, dzięki Merlinowi, szlabanu, ale i tak narozrabiała nielicho.

Wszystko przez drżenie rąk.

_Od kiedy drżą mi ręcę?!_

Nux siedzi tuż obok Freddiego. Czasem mu dyskretnie pomaga, gdy podręcznik Zaawansowanych Eliksirów jest dla niego zieloną magią. Tak było i tym razem.

Przyszło im warzyć eliksir na wrzody żołądka, który uchodził za jeden z trudniejszych. Cóż, można by rzec, że większość eliksirów w klasie zaawansowanej uchodziło za „jedne z trudniejszych”. Tym razem Snape nie objaśniał niczego. Nie napisał też swoich instrukcji na tablicy, jako uzupełnienia do tych książkowych. Wszystko co powiedział było krótkie i zwięzłe jak cięcie chirurgiczną stalą.

– Strona 387.

Posłusznie otworzyli swoje książki na wskazanej współrzędnej i po przeczytaniu pierwszego akapitu mieli ochotę wznieść lament do świętej Abelardy.

– Tym razem przegiął... – zawodzili Gryfoni siedzący za Nux. Jedno spojrzenie Snape’a wystarczyło, by ugasić i tak dogorywające resztki odwagi.

Eliksir był diablo trudny. Czuli, że to kara za jakieś mroczne i pierwotne przewinienie, ale nie potrafili zgadnąć za jakie, do trolla ciężkiego. Nux zaś czuła przewrotną radość. Było bardzo prawdopodobnym, że gdyby nie napisała tak perfekcyjnie szlabanowego eseju, krzyżując szyki Snape’owej zemście na niej, grupa nie męczyłaby się teraz. Chociaż, z _nim_ można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Także i tego, że jedna zemsta nie go nie nasyci.

– Nux, ratuj mnie. – Szept Freddiego.

Próbowała mu dać znak, żeby przewrócił kartkę, dalej bowiem w małej ramce była jedna mała rada autora podręcznika, dzięki której można było przynajmniej obrać punkt odniesienia do dalszego myślenia.

Nie chciała szeptać, wiedziała, że Snape na nią patrzy kątem oka. Wyczekuje potknięcia, najmniejszego błędu. Czuła to.

Powoli zaczęła przesuwać rękę na stolik Freda. Chciała sama dyskretnie przerzucić kartkę. Książka leżała na krawędzi, więc mogła bezpiecznie manewrować – osłaniał ją stolik. Jeden szybki ruch i chwyciła róg strony, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszała, jak w jej kociołku gotuje się sok ze szczuroszczeta, co było niedopuszczalne, bo po pięciosekundowym gotowaniu tracił swoje lecznicze właściwości. Gwałtownie i bez myślenia zabrała rękę, chcąc chwycić różdżkę i zmniejszyć ogień, ale jej rękaw zaczepił się o drzazgę. Zaraz po tym uszy zgromadzonych w lochach poraził trzask dartego materiału i brzdęk. _Brzdęk?_ W pośpiechu potrąciła bowiem długą, szklaną miarkę do odmierzania produktów. Ta spadając na posadzkę, zahaczyła o miseczkę z ingrediencją. Jednym słowem bałagan.

Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się na sprawczynię tego zamieszania – Nux, która ze zdenerwowania wygasiła całkiem ogień, ale teraz nie to ją martwiło. Widziała, jak Snape wstaje, wychodzi zza biurka i przygląda się całej scenie oczami bez wyrazu i z twarzą jak zwykle paskudnie nieprzychylną. Zimną. Następnie równie beznamiętnie unosi różdżkę i odsyła w niebyt potłuczone precjoza. Siada z powrotem.

Ale tak jak poprzednio, to nie był koniec okropności dla Nux.

Skandar długo się na nią patrzył.

_Znowu Griffith. Najgorszy ten jego uśmieszek. Niech go zbłąkane Expulsio trafi. Niech on się przestanie tak patrzeć. A ja wciąż nie mogę uspokoić rąk._

W końcu i on się odwrócił, by zająć się swoim eliksirem. Nux sprawdziła wywar ze szczuroszczeta w swoim kociołku – _do niczego. Pięknie._

Zła passa jej nie opuszczała. Ale jak to mówią, do trzech razy sztuka. Trzeciej pomyłki nie popełni, prawda?

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

– Zatem panowie, tutaj proszę! – Duncan Papon zwołał gestem męską część Krukonów przebywających w pokoju wspólnym.

– Przepraszam, a my? – Gaia, wysoka dziewczyna z iskrą w oczach, wstała gwałtownie z fotela i z oburzeniem wytknęła Duncana palcem.

– Będziemy omawiać kwestię zaopatrzenia, dziewczyny się do tego nie nadają.

– Dobre sobie. – Gaia machnęła nonszalancko różdżką. – _Accio_ karteczki. – Do jej ręki wpadło zielone pudełko. – Ja, w przeciwieństwie do was, pomyślałam o tej kluczowej sprawie wcześniej.

Albowiem siódmy i szósty rok Ravenclawu organizował w dormitorium chłopców najstarszego rocznika małe _spotkanie_ towarzyskie. Jako się rzekło, tak się stało. Wszyscy zainteresowani wyrazili chęć i gotowość stawienia się. Uznali, że potrzeba im małego oddechu, mimo zbliżającej się Nocy Duchów. Jednakże wiecznie zapracowani Krukoni nie mieli zbyt wiele czasu na zorganizowanie tej spontanicznej idei.

– To znaczy? – Duncan oparł się o fotel.

– Tu są losy. – Gaia otworzyła pudełeczko i pokazała mu zawartość: błękitne karteczki złożone w kwadraciki.

Duncan zachował twarz zawodowego pojedynkowicza.

– Gaiu droga, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili – powiedział miękko i schylił się po coś nieśmiało leżącego do tej pory na stoliku. Był to granatowy woreczek. Odwiązał go i podał Gai. Ta zajrzała do środka i zaśmiała się głośno. I szczerze.

– Więc dobrze. Wobec takiego geniuszu jestem bezsilna. Tym razem użyjemy twoich.

– Kto losuje?

Gaia nie zastanawiała się długo.

– Zavier.

Wywołany nie protestował, ale jego mina nie wyrażała specjalnego entuzjazmu. Prawdą było, że prezentował on w tamtym momencie kwintesencję obojętności.

Kilkanaście osób stłoczyło się wokół Gai trzymającej woreczek i Zaviera sięgającego po jedną szczęśliwą karteczkę.

– Dla jasności przypominam – Duncan popatrzył po zgromadzonych, a srebrna plakietka prefekta zalśniła na jego szacie. – Wylosowana osoba wyprawia się po prowiant do kuchni i wraca w trybie natychmiastowym.

Rozległy się zniecierpliwione szepty – to Zavier wyciągnął i odwinął jeden los. Odczytał wypisane na nim imię.

– Freddie.

Zaległa cisza. Namacalna i ogłuszająca**.**

Fred wzruszył ramionami i dobył różdżki.

– Chwileczkę. – To powątpiewający głos Libby. – Uważam, że powinniśmy dolosować jeszcze jedną osobę.

– Zgadzam się całkowicie – poparł ją Tubertus. – Przecież przyniesienie tak ogromnej ilości jedzenia przerasta możliwości jednej osoby.

– Można lewitować.

– Co ten pierwszak tu robi?

– Nieważne. – Libby zwróciła się do Duncana. – Ty teraz będziesz losował.

– Ja pójdę z Freddiem.

Niespodzianek nigdy nie zbywa. Bo oto nie kto inny, a Nux zgłosiła się na ochotnika do niebezpiecznej wyprawy, ku konsternacji wszystkich innych. Tym bardziej, że do tej pory wykazywała skrajną ignorancję dla całego przedsięwzięcia. Jak zawsze zresztą, jeśli chodzi o sprawy towarzyskie.

Odłożywszy czytaną przed chwilą książkę, Monk podeszła do Freddiego i skierowali się oboje do wyjścia. A Krukoni patrzyli się na nich z... czy to było lekkie zakłopotanie?

– Pamiętajcie – Tubertus pierwszy otrząsnął się ze zaskoczenia. – Dużo i dobrego.

– Tak, i wracajcie szybko.

– I bezpiecznie – zawołała jeszcze za nimi Aurelia, zanim zniknęli za arrasem.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Zabłąkany pierwszoroczniak krążył po pokoju wspólnym, by w końcu stanąć przed wysokim regałem zapchanym książkami. Nawet całkowicie ginące w mrokach wieczoru sprawiały imponujące wrażenie. Ba, może nawet większe niż w pełnym świetle. A drzemały tam same białe kruki, na grzbietach których lśniły tytuły obiecujące poznanie zakazanej wiedzy. Były także i ukochane dzieła założycielki Domu, oczywiście w przedrukach. Średniowiecznych.

– Hej, mały, co tutaj robisz? – Duncan stanął obok chłopca.

– Nic. Szukałem książki do czytania.

– Tych na razie bym ci nie polecał. – Wskazał na pnący się do sufitu regał, jedyny na tej ścianie.

– Dlaczego?

– Są po łacinie.

Chłopaczkowi rozszerzyły się oczy.

– A w Hogwarcie można się uczyć łaciny?

– Od trzeciego roku, jeśli chcesz.

– Może.

– Zastanowisz się potem. Teraz zmykaj.

– Ładny przykład nam dajecie.

– Coś mówiłeś?

– Nic. Dobranoc.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł: 1984  
Autor: Novemberries  
Bohaterowie: Nux Monk (OC), Keiran Firth (OC), Severus Snape  
Gatunek: Mystery/Adventure/Romance  
Liczba słów: 1766  
Raiting: T  
Wyłączenie odpowiedzialności: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnego wynagrodzenia za poniższy tekst.  
Ukończone: 29SEP2019  
Opublikowane na AO3: 08OCT2019  
Rozdział ostatnio sprawdzany: 02OCT2019

[ **ROZDZIAŁ 3** ]

You have slept now

_For a thousand years_

_Beneath starless nights._

_And now it’s time for you _

_To renounce the old ways_

_And see a new dawn rise_

_[Dead Can Dance – Ulysses]_

Zavier.

Do tej pory niewiele poświęcaliśmy mu uwagi, w związku z czym czytelnik zapewne nawet nie wie jak pan Zavier wygląda, nie wspominając o jego osobowości – jakże przyciągającej. Bo i co rzec ponad to, że nie lubi Nux i prowadzi ostatnio jakąś konspiracyjną działalność? Trzeba natychmiast naprawić ten błąd.

Pan Zavier Pont. Posiadacz czujnych szaro-zielonych oczu, zazwyczaj schowanych pod grzywą jasnych włosów. Nie za niski, nie za wysoki, ni to chudy, nie za postawny, słowem – z wyglądu jak najbardziej przeciętny. Jednak przy bliższym poznaniu niesamowicie wręcz zyskiwał. Czasem już tak jest. Z daleka człowiek wydaje się niczym nie wyróżniać, a jego twarz nie interesuje. Zupełnie co innego jawi się po paru chwilach spędzonych razem, po wsłuchaniu się w barwę głosu, wczuciu w tok myślenia i zaobserwowaniu indywidualnych gestów. O, wtedy nagle spojrzenie tej osoby zaczyna być pełniejsze, rysy się wyostrzają i nabierają charakteru. Dziwaczna rzecz, o ilu sprawach potrafi decydować ten charakter. O wszystkim. Bo to za tymi pięknymi oczami stoi człowiek. Czasem wyłazi z niego bestia, czasem wychodzi brak bystrości i obycia. I wtedy, oj wtedy spojrzenie mocno rozczarowuje. A spojrzenie Zaviera? Na pierwszy rzut oka nie urzeka, ale jak już było wspomniane, jego usposobienie czyni z niego niezwykle atrakcyjną osobę. Zavier mimo że nie był ładny, potrafił czarować osobowością.

Miał w sobie żywioł. Och, nie przejawiał się on w energicznych ruchach czy hałaśliwym sposobie bycia, o nie. Żywioł Zaviera był bardziej subtelny. Jak często ogień błyskał w jego oczach, gdy mówił spokojnym, stonowanym głosem. Albo jak ni stąd ni zowąd wpadał na dziwny pomysł, gest, działanie, jak zaskakiwał nieszkodliwą nieprzewidywalnością. Najczęściej jednak Zavier był spokojny, utajony. Grzeczny chłopiec. Dobrze się uczył.

Oczywiście, miał też swoje wady. Jak każdy. Weźmy chociażby jego brak sympatii, który potrafił być przeniknięty pasją. Ukrytą.

Nie bez racji mówi się, że Krukoni są podobni Ślizgonom.

Lecz przenieśmy się teraz do Freddiego i Nux.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Szło im całkiem dobrze. Bez problemów przedostali się na dół, zręcznie mijając patrole Filcha.

Nie umniejszało to jednak wcale a wcale konsternacji Freddiego. Dlaczego, u licha, Nux się z nim zabrała? Z pewnością nie z porywów szlachetnego serca. Zdążył ją na tyle poznać, by tę możliwość wykluczyć na starcie. Czemuż więc naraża się dobrowolnie na kolejny szlaban? Ale, zapytana – nie odpowie. A może. A może warto spróbować.

Właśnie nabierał powietrza, ale ona go ubiegła.

– Chciałam coś sobie przynieść do jedzenia.

– Przecież dałbym ci, gdybyś miała ochotę.

– Ale ja chciałam wybrać.

Tak jak przewidział, motywy Nux były równie ciemne i splątane co jej włosy. Freddie póki co poddał się.

Bezszelestnie stąpając lekkim obuwiem zeszli po marmurowych schodach, trzymając się lewej strony, by zaraz skręcić w wejście do Bezpiecznych Lochów. Jejku, ci Puchoni naprawdę mają przechlapane. Od kiedy opiekunem sąsiedniego niemal Slytherinu stał się Snape, prawdopodobieństwo udanej nocnej wyprawy spadło do minus sto. Z drugiej strony, kwestia zaopatrzenia nigdy nie była dla nich zmartwieniem.

Oto i olbrzymi obraz. Gruszka została pogłaskana, skrzaty nie dawały się długo namawiać i Nux z Freddiem wyszli z kuchni obładowani. Podzielili się prowiantem do lewitowania – Nux przypadły w udziale cztery ogromne tace z ciepłymi jeszcze grzankami, słoje poziomkowej konfitury i parę butelek piwa kremowego. Freddie miał resztę, dużo reszty, w tym większe butle z kremowym. Postanowił zaryzykować i je skurczyć, aby móc wszystko precyzyjniej lewitować. Nux zrobiła to samo z konfiturą.

Spieszyli się jak mogli, choć każde z innego powodu. Korytarze były ciemne i puste, a kroki niosły się długim echem, bo miast skradać się, tuptali co sił. I najwyraźniej to ich zgubiło.

Na szóstym piętrze posłyszeli kroki, ale nie swoje. Było to stukanie zwykłych butów, póki co w oddali. Ten ktoś najwyraźniej nie musiał ukrywać swojej obecności. Nux i Freddiego zmroziło.

– Łazienka... tak, to tutaj – mruczała do siebie Nux, wodząc ręką po kamieniu. – Fred, właź tu! – Pokazała mu odnalezione w ścianie przejście, które właśnie otworzyła. Dzięki Rowenie za przechwałki Gryfonów.

Freddiego nie trzeba było długo namawiać, ale zanim cichutko ulokował produkty, minęły cenne sekundy i kroki zdążyły się przybliżyć.

– Nux, prędko! – szepnął z środka rozgorączkowany Freddie. Nux wahała się ułamek chwili. Wlewitowała produkty do czerniejącej w ścianie dziury i zamknęła przejście. Wlot był ciasny i zanim weszłaby tam z całym kramem, ten nadchodzący ktoś nakryłby ich oboje. A tak, przynajmniej uchowa się jedzenie z Freddiem. Miała nadzieje, że on zrozumie. _Mam nadzieję, że sama zrozumiem._

Nie mogła już uciekać, korytarz był długi i pusty. Wcisnęła się zatem w załom pilastru przy oknie, z różdżką uniesioną na wysokość ramienia.

Nie czekała długo. Z mroku wyłoniła się zaraz postać spowita od stóp do głów w czerń, choć w tych ciemnościach mógł to być każdy kolor. Nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że był to Snape. Snape dostrzegający ją, unoszący brwi i maskujący zaskoczenie na twarzy świecącej w mroku ziemistą bielą.

Nux nie starała się bynajmniej ukryć zdziwienia. Co on, do diabła, robi na szóstym piętrze? Nie dane jej było długo się zastanawiać, bo spadło na nią zadane jedwabistym głosem, stojącym w sprzeczności z szyderczym grymasem, równie szydercze _pytanie_.

– Monk. Czy jesteś świadoma tego, że za szwendanie się nocą po zamku grozi ci... szlaban?

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Freddie przed chwilą wpadł do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Pomimo szaleńczego pędu, jedzenie cudem się uchowało. Towarzystwo pochwaliło Freda, obeznało się w sytuacji, uznało sprawę za zamkniętą i w asyście wesołych pomruków zaczęło schodzić się do dormitorium chłopców.

Prócz Zaviera.

– Pójdę po nią.

Obejrzeli się na niego z niemałym zaskoczeniem. Wieczór dziwów.

– Zavier, i ty masz jeszcze narazić się na nieprzyjemności? – Gaia skrzyżowała ręce.

– Mówię wam, ona zaraz tu przyjdzie. – Libby pokręciła głową.

– Ale po co będziesz po nią szedł? – Duncan ułożył na tackach z tostami paszteciki i wziął przekąski pod różdżkę. – Niezależnie od tego kiedy wróci, i tak przyssa się do swoich książek.

Parę osób gorliwie pokiwało, a Duncan nie oglądając się na Zaviera wszedł na schody.

– Martwię się – powiedział ten, i nie oglądając się na Duncana wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Przyglądający się temu Freddie opadł bez sił na fotel, który jęknął pod ciężarem tylu myśli i dylematów w jednej głowie.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Zanim potowarzyszymy Nux, trzeba nam się przenieść do początków tego wieczoru, gdy jeszcze siedziała przed kominkiem, zwrócona plecami do całej reszty. Prawdę powiedziawszy, zupełnie nie interesowały ją tego typu wydarzenia. Uważała je za kompletną stratę czasu i niepotrzebną irytację. Tak właśnie, irytację – bo jeden jedyny raz zdecydowała się uczestniczyć w takim spotkaniu i później szczerze tego żałowała. Po prostu naszło ją zrazu paskudne uczucie samotności i myśl, że może wśród ludzi jej się poprawi, że może porozmawia – że na pewno porozmawia! – i będzie tak przyjemnie. Niestety grubo się pomyliła. Próbowała na początku się odezwać, ale potem wszyscy wypili więcej kremowego i czuła, że zupełnie nie znajdzie z nimi wspólnych tematów do dyskusji. Zresztą oni także traktowali ją raczej z rezerwą, jak jakiś ciekawy eksponat, który zstąpił z niedostępnej wystawy pośród tłum gapiów. O tak, żałowała przez cały tydzień i zła była potwornie. Ale przynajmniej dowiedziała się, że uczestnictwo w _spotkaniach_ nie ma sensu.

A teraz siedziała i łowiła uchem dźwięki energicznych przygotowań, przerzucając leniwie karty „Tysiąca magicznych ziół i grzybów”. Wśród innych głosów wybijał się niski i dźwięczny alt Gai. Słuchając go tylko można było zgadnąć, że właścicielka jest osobą zdecydowaną i nie znoszącą sprzeciwu. Inaczej Aurelia, raczej nieśmiała osóbka, zawsze wstydliwie wypowiadająca swoje opinie i mówiąca tak cicho, że często trzeba było ją prosić o powtórzenie.

Nux miała inne zmartwienie. Nie mogła się skupić na czytanej książce. Oczy widziały, ale umysł nie rejestrował, bo zajęty był czymś innym niż malownicze rysunki przestępu białego*. A to wszystko była _jego _wina. Mimo iż był zawsze, nagle pojawił się znikąd i od paru dni nie dawał się żadnym sposobem wypędzić z głowy. _Monk, ty wariujesz_. Zdenerwowana zamknęła z trzaskiem książkę i wsłuchała się w dyskusję za plecami. Potrzeba jeszcze kogoś na nocną wycieczkę po zamku? Myśli wyprodukowały szalony wniosek, zanim zdążyła im się przyjrzeć i zaraz usłyszała swój głos mówiący, że pójdzie z Freddiem. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy wzburzona wstała z fotela. _Może on gdzieś tam będzie. Monk, to chore, oczywiste, że ma milion lepszych spraw niż włóczęga po korytarzach. Ale może..._

Oczywiście nie było go. Zamiast niego zaliczyli z Freddiem wpadkę, a Nux dodatkowo osobiste spotkanie ze Snapem, co było ponad jej siły. Niby kolejny szlaban? Nie za dużo rozrabia w tym semestrze? Jeszcze październik się nie skończył.

Myślała gorączkowo jak wymigać się z okropnej sytuacji, milcząc i patrząc prosto w oczy młodemu mężczyźnie, który z drwiącym grymasem czekał cierpliwie. Może to właśnie był moment na wykorzystanie obowiązków perfekcyjnych? Niczym reakcja łańcuchowa, w głowie Nux pojawiły się obrazy następnych zajęć eliksirów, jak ze zdenerwowania popełnia kolejną pomyłkę i jak...

– Patrolowałam to piętro i usłyszałam ha-

– Ravenclaw traci pięć punktów – przerwał jej Snape. – Wracaj do wieży.

Niemożliwe. Upiekło się.

Zanim się odwróciła, Snape przyjrzał jej się z zainteresowaniem. _Czy on wie? Przestań, ależ skąd ma wiedzieć_.

I odeszła.

Późną nocą, gdy dziewczyny wróciły do dormitorium, Gaia spytała się jej od niechcenia gdzie się zagubiła. Nux odparła, że zatrzymał ją Asse Byther – ich nowy nauczyciel Obrony – i na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

Odłożyła w końcu książkę, gdy oddechy koleżanek świadczyły o głębokim śnie. Ale nawet taka melodia nie pomogła jej zasnąć. Natrętne myśli skutecznie odganiały sen, pozwalając Nux pławić się we własnym absurdzie, w nielogiczności postępowań swoich i innych. _Merlinie, ratuj..._

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

_Martwię się._ Oczywiście, co za bzdura. Aczkolwiek pretekst idealny. Nikt się nie będzie dziwił kolejnemu niedorzecznemu wymysłowi Zaviera. Pan Pont, obrońca serc niewieścich, ratujący je ze szponów nocnych niebezpieczeństw. Cudownie.

Wyjrzał ostrożnie zza rogu. Czysto.

Był spóźniony i bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się to nie podobało. Nie lubił nie wywiązywać się obietnic. I nie miało to wiele wspólnego z honorem, raczej ze specyficznym doskwieraniem sumienia. Nie, bardziej od uczciwości chodziło o spokój po dobrze wykonanym obowiązku. Zavier miał zadatki na perfekcjonistę (a także na Uzdrowiciela, ale to osobna historia).

Zszedł do lochów, tych po _prawej_ stronie. Przy suficie po ścianach spływała strużkami zielona wilgoć. Doprawdy, ohydnie zimna sprawa.

Zavier minął gabinet Snape’a. Słodka Roweno, jak gładko to wszystko idzie. W końcu stanął przed kamienną ścianą, niczym nie różniącą się od tej z boku i za plecami. Czekał chwilę w zamyśleniu, aż poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Zareagował instynktem wypracowanym trzy lata temu i odwrócił się z wyciągniętą różdżką, gotowy do natychmiastowego ataku.

Zamiast jakiejś klątwy, przywitał go krzywy uśmiech na przystojnej twarzy.

– Nareszcie jesteś.

–––

* Przestęp biały (czarcie wąsy) – rzadko występująca roślina pnąca posądzana o magiczne właściwości, ze względu na korzeń łudząco podobny do mandragory. Na zielarstwie uczy się jak rozpoznawać oba ziela, ale Mistrzowie Warzelnictwa nie uważają przestępu białego za kompletnie bezużyteczny i potrafią wykorzystać go jako katalizator do co bardziej skomplikowanych mikstur.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tytuł: 1984  
Autor: Novemberries  
Bohaterowie: Nux Monk (OC), Keiran Firth (OC), Severus Snape  
Gatunek: Mystery/Adventure/Romance  
Liczba słów: 3050  
Raiting: T  
Wyłączenie odpowiedzialności: Harry Potter należy do J. K. Rowling. Nie pobieram żadnego wynagrodzenia za poniższy tekst.  
Ukończone: 29SEP2019  
Opublikowane na AO3: 10OCT2019  
Rozdział ostatnio sprawdzany: 02OCT2019
> 
> A/N: Wszystkiego Najlepszego, Naruto!

[** ROZDZIAŁ 4** ]

_Mam tu amulet, który chroni mnie_

_Świadczącym będąc w walce dobra ze złem_

_I nie wiem jak, i nie wiem kto_

_Jak piorunochron koncentruje to zło?_

_[Kult – Amulet]_

W poniedziałek pierwszą lekcją Nux była Obrona Przed Czarną Magią. Jak co roku Dumbledore musiał obsadzić wakat po poprzednim nauczycielu, a jego wybór padł na młodego łamacza uroków z Walii, Asse Bythera. No, dla Nux nie tak znów młodego, bo trzydziestoparoletniego. Zresztą nie miało to najmniejszego znaczenia, ważne było, że specjalizacja profesora była bliska tej, którą ona chciała wybrać.

Nux przyszła do zacienionej klasy trochę spóźniona, ale nauczyciela jeszcze nie było. Szemranie ucichło na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, jednak widząc, że to tylko Monk, uczniowie wrócili do przerwanych rozmów. W owutemowej klasie OPCMu w porównaniu do innych było tłoczno, przedmiot wybrała więcej niż połowa jej rocznika. Wprawdzie Voldemort nie stanowił już zagrożenia, ale wielu uznało, że znajomość obrony przed Czarnymi Mocami im nie zaszkodzi. Oczywiście uznali tak ci, którzy zdobyli odpowiednie SUMy. A siódmego roku warto było czekać chociażby ze względu na osobę nowego profesora. Z całą pewnością był ich najlepszym nauczycielem, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do cherlawej pani Gordon z poprzedniego semestru. Istny koszmar i czas stracony na robieniu notatek. O tak, teraz nadrabiali zaległości praktyczne.

Nux siedziała w przeciwnym końcu sali niż Griffith i inni Ślizgoni. Nie przeszkodziło to jednak Marceli przesłać jej kulki pergaminu. Nux otwierała liścik w chwili, gdy do klasy wkroczył profesor Byther i zanim całkowicie poświęciła uwagę lekcji, przeczytała nabazgrane kanciastym pismem Marceli dwa słowa: „Jadłaś śniadanie?”. Nie zdążyła się zbytnio temu nadziwić, wyłowiła jedynie jej spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i już skupiła się całkowicie na osobie profesora.

Był to mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, o jasnobrązowych włosach ułożonych zawsze w malowniczy nieład. Jego łagodna twarz i sympatycznie spoglądające jasne oczy nie zdradzały zupełnie umiejętności, jakimi się musiał wykazywać podczas wykonywania swojej profesji. Helen mówiła, że Byther przypomina jej nauczyciela literatury angielskiej z tym rozmarzonym spojrzeniem i nieporadną aparycją. Takiej ocenie przeczył jego głos – mocny, głęboki, intrygująco wznoszący się i opadający. I właśnie teraz ten głos oznajmił temat zajęć. Tarcza Larixusa.

– Dziś będę od was wymagał całkowitej odpowiedzialności za własne czyny. To zaklęcie nie należy do najprostszych... Ale czy zajmowaliśmy się kiedyś prostymi, panie **T**oothill? – Ciemnowłosy Gryfon zmiął w dłoni pergamin i podniósł spojrzenie, a Byther kontynuował, przechadzając się po klasie. – Jak wiecie, istnieją w brytyjskim świecie zaklęcia, których korzenie sięgają dwóch tysięcy lat wstecz. Tak, magia starożytna, której współtwórcami są druidzi. Czy raczej poprawniej będzie: którą w życie wprowadzili druidzi. Na Zaklęciach poznaliście parę uroków czerpiących z magii ziemi. **S**ykes, wymień dwa.

Puchonka natychmiast wyrecytowała:

– Galaretowate Uszy, _Cluag heaar tabhirrt_, Wiklinowe Dłonie, _Tuige agus bear taiocht laimhe._

– Doskonale. Dzięki ich względnie małej szkodliwości, nadadzą się idealnie do dzisiejszych praktyk.

– Tarcza Larixusa to obrona skuteczna przeciw druidzkim zaklęciom – podjął po chwili Byther, – jednak jej wyczarowanie nastręcza początkującym wiele trudności. Po pierwsze, szybkość. Jakkolwiek nie wątpię w wasze zdolności, potrzeba tutaj niesłychanego refleksu. – Mocno podkreślił dwa ostatnie słowa. – Tarcza możliwa jest do wyczarowania tylko w momencie, gdy osoba, z którą walczycie wypowiedziała połowę swojego zaklęcia. Jeśli się pospieszycie, Tarcza się nie aktywuje. Następną ważną sprawą jest perfekcyjne wypracowanie ruchów dłoni i ramienia. Zwinność jest w cenie, jest bezcenna. Gest aktywujący musi stać się dla was odruchem, który będziecie potrafili odtworzyć nawet, lub zwłaszcza, obudzeni w środku czarnej nocy.

W tej chwili poczuli, jak bardzo im brakowało takiego mentora podczas Wojny. Nawet jeśli w Hogwarcie uczyli się tylko dwa lata podczas reżimu Voldemorta, nie dać dzieciom możliwości zdobycia umiejętności godnej samoobrony było okrutne. Strach, prześladowania i śmierć zmusiły ich do szybkiego dorośnięcia. A Nux nie była jedyną, której Wojna pozbawiła rodziców.

– Przećwiczmy wpierw razem. – Dał im znak, by wstali. – Powtarzajcie za mną: _Ar cosain_. – Klasa wymamrotała coś pośredniego pomiędzy „ergozone’” a „er cousin”. – Z życiem i wyraźniej: _Ar cosain_.

– _Ar cosain_!

– Bardzo dobrze.

Następnie próbowali wykonać za Bytherem machnięcie i pchnięcie, jednak z różnymi rezultatami. Hue w nadgorliwości wysłał wymachem swoją różdżkę na biurko nauczycielskie.

– I to jest możliwe, zrobić to w jednym czasie?

– Pewnie zaraz dobierze nas...

– Zgadł pan, McGregor, dobiorę was w pary i z najwyższą ostrożnością będziecie ćwiczyć do końca lekcji. Jedno rzuci zaklęcie, drugie będzie próbowało się obronić Tarczą Larixusa. – Nauczyciel spojrzał po młodych czarodziejach i zaczął po kolei wywoływać. – Toothill i Tavener. McGregor, będziesz ćwiczył ze Swiftem. Moorby, podejdź do Firtha. – Libby Moorby próbowała bezskutecznie ukryć wyraz zadowolenia, jaki pojawił się na jej ślicznej twarzyczce. – Griffith, tutaj z Monk, proszę.

Nux zmroziło od obutych w czarne trzewiki stóp po sam czubek ciemnej głowy. Spojrzała się na Bythera, ale ten chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co właśnie uczynił; dalej przydzielał uczniom ich partnerów. _Niby skąd miałby wiedzieć?_

Skandar podszedł z nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem do Nux i wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie. Wpatrując się w to nic nie zdradzające, nieruchome jak u węża spojrzenie, dziewczyna uczyniła to samo. Nigdy dotąd nie ćwiczyli razem na Obronie.

– Ty zacznij – powiedział Griffith. Paranoiczna strona Nux uzasadniła to sobie jako więcej czasu do przygotowania czegoś paskudnego. Racjonalna Monk zakasała rękawy i przymknęła, tylko przymknęła oczy, mrucząc pod nosem druidzką inkantację na zaklęcie Galaretowatych Uszu (przeciwnik przez jakiś czas nie słyszał nic prócz szlamowatego bulgotania). Skandar trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę w pogotowiu. Po chwili Nux rzuciła urok, a Griffith efektownie machnął, tworząc nieprzenikalną barierę.

– Znakomicie – pochwalił ich oboje Byther, widząc jak jasnozielony promień rozpływa się iskrami na bezbarwnej tarczy Skandara. – Spróbuj teraz niewerbalnie, Monk.

Skinęła, zauważając przelotnie, jak obok Fíonie Tavener wyrasta z palców gęsta wiklina; Byther już był przy Gryfonce, z _Finite incantatem_ na ustach.

Zaklęcia niewerbalne to wyższy stopień wtajemniczenia. Opanowanie prostszych z nich jak _Lumos_ czy _Nox_ to bułka z masłem, jednak schody zaczynały się przy ofensywie. Niewerbalnie potrafili się bić jedynie najznakomitsi. Nux skupiła się i po chwili mozolnego wysiłku z jej różdżki wystrzeliło niemrawo zielonawe światło, nie docierając nawet do Griffitha, który pomimo tak spektakularnej porażki swojego wroga zachował niewzruszoną twarz. Zamiast tracić czas na drwiny, zaczął się przygotowywać się do rzucenia swojego uroku na Nux, której przyszła kolej na sprawdzenie się w Tarczy.

Mówiła potem Marceli, że od początku czuła bijące od Griffitha nieprzyjemne wibracje. Ona, razem z panią Pomfrey, znalazła inne, prostsze wytłumaczenie. Nie jadłaś śniadania, Monk.

Poszkodowana sama do końca nie wiedziała co się stało. Ostatnie, co pamiętała, to intensywne, skupione spojrzenie Griffitha i głuche pikanie serca w uchu. Już rzucała Tarczę, już zaczęła wymawiać _Ar_, gdy przed oczami jej pociemniało...

…I obudziła się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

– Efektowna końcówka, Monk.

Duncan stał nad jej łóżkiem z założonymi rękami. Dziewczyna powoli wynurzyła się z odmętów nieświadomości i zaczęła jako tako dostrzegać rzeczywistość. – Co się stało? Do diabła, już późno... – Zmrużyła oczy pod ciepłym, popołudniowym słońcem. Na łóżku naprzeciw, Helen podniosła się na łokciu, odkładając na bok pergaminy, a Nux ponownie spojrzała na Duncana. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie jak trafiła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i w jak spektakularny sposób straciła szansę na pojedynek z Griffithem. Cholera. – Co tu robisz? – spytała się Duncana.

– Pilnuję, żebyś się obudziła oraz cała i zdrowa wróciła na ostatnie zajęcia – powiedział ten niecierpliwie. – A także chcę ci przekazać, że dziś po kolacji Fíona organizuje zebranie prefektów. Na czwartym piętrze, tam gdzie zawsze.

– Dzięki.

– Nie ma za co. – I wyszedł, powiewając ciemnoniebieską szatą quidditcha.

Nux opadła wyczerpana na pachnącą rozmarynem pościel. Oto stanęła przed ścianą. Jeśli nie będzie się pilnować z jedzeniem, takie epizody będą się zdarzać częściej. Niedorzeczne. Czysta strata czasu i działanie na niekorzyść jej nauki. Po chwili nagła myśl podniosła ją do pozycji siedzącej.

– Helen, jak zdrowie? – spytała, zakładając buty.

– Kiepsko. Jeśli do jutra mi się nie poprawi, pójdę już na zajęcia. – Ze złością pociągnęła nosem. – Mam już dość tego leżenia, a pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że trochę ruchu mi nie zaszkodzi.

Nagle do sali weszła pielęgniarka z talerzem w ręku i zaraz podniosła raban na widok Nux.

– Natychmiast kładź się z powrotem! Nigdzie nie idziesz!

– Ale ja zaraz zaczynam...

– Nic nie zaczynasz, tylko siadasz i jesz rosół.

– Proszę pani, naprawdę już nie mogę nic opu...

– Nie marudź.

– ... ścić.

Ale widząc nieszczęśliwą minę dziewczyny pani Pomfrey poszła na ustępstwo. – Zjedz cały talerz i będziesz mogła iść.

Pamiętając swoje postanowienie sprzed paru minut, Nux ustąpiła i zabrała się gorliwie do parującego rosołu. Zanim wyszła, podrzuciła Helen swoją książkę z Obrony, bo pamiętała, że ta była ciekawa ją obejrzeć.

W końcu mogła się zastanowić nad tym co się stało. Nie pierwszy raz trafiła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego z powodu omdlenia, ale trzeba jej przyznać, że pierwszy raz zrobiła to w tak widowiskowym stylu. Mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić minę Griffitha (_Wywiedzieć się od Marceli co on właściwie zrobił._), złość wszystkich, że lekcja została przerwana, to całe zamieszanie wokół jej osoby... Tragedia. _Nigdy więcej nie rób tego na Obronie_. Jednak i tak najbardziej było jej głupio z innego powodu, choć spierała się sama ze sobą, że naprawdę niewiele ją to obchodzi. _On_. Potrząsnęła głową w zażenowaniu, dotykając zimnego czoła.

Gdy dotarła na Opiekę, czuła mdłości od wyczerpującego biegu. Przeprosiwszy profesora Kettleburna za spóźnienie, zauważyła, jak nieopodal Hagrid dźwiga z grządek olbrzymie dynie do dekoracji Wielkiej Sali na pojutrze. Będzie pięknie.

– Jesteśmy już wszyscy, zatem proszę za mną.

Kettleburn prowadził ich skrajem Zakazanego Lasu, tłumacząc, jak przez wyjątkowo szczęśliwy przypadek usłyszał dziś zawodzenie lelka wróżebnika. Planował dla nich coś innego, ale wobec nadarzającej się okazji uznał, że zobaczenie ptaka w jego naturalnym środowisku będzie ciekawsze. Profesor perorował z euforią, jak to lelek przepowiada pogodę, czego dowodem niech będzie dzisiejsza ulewa. (– Jak z zapałem wydawał krzyk, a jaki rzęsisty deszcz nas zaskoczył!).

Przedzierali się przez mokropachnące gałęzie ku dzisiejszemu tematowi zajęć, gdy Nux została zaczepiona przez Fíonę.

– Duncan przekazał ci?

– Tak.

Lelek jak lelek. Zgubił parę piór, tyle akurat, że starczyło dla wszystkich i mogli się potem sami przekonać, że pisać nimi w żaden sposób się nie da.

Wracając po śliskiej od niedawnego deszczu ziemi do zamku, Nux natknęła się na Marcelę. Mogła przewidzieć, co ta jej powie i bardzo chciała tego uniknąć, ale zaraz sobie przypomniała, że panna Walpole jest nieocenionym źródłem informacji na temat dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Transakcja wiązana.

– Działo się coś szczególnego, po tym jak...?

– Coś szczególnego? – Marcela uniosła brwi, które nadały jej tradycyjnie pięknej twarzy wyraz niechęci do wszystkiego co wokół. – Nie, ty byłaś numerem jeden. Biedny Skandar, musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć czym w ciebie rzucał, ale utrzymywał, że to tylko Wiklinowe Dłonie – dodała, uprzedzając kolejne pytanie Nux.

– Aha.

Marcela, osoba powściągliwa w ukazywaniu swojego wnętrza, zatrzymała się gwałtownie, łapiąc Nux.

– Powinnaś dostać lanie – powiedziała cicho i zupełnie na poważnie, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Nux stała niewzruszona, nieco zdziwiona zachowaniem koleżanki, a Marcela ciągnęła. – Od dzisiaj osobiście będę pilnować, czy jadasz codziennie wymagane minimum.

Puściła ramię Monk, a ta miała wrażenie, jakby rozgrzane do czerwoności szczypce zostawiły tam ślad. Weszły do zamku milcząc. Przy schodach Marcela udzieliła ostatniej reprymendy.

– Jesteś nieodpowiedzialną smarkulą. Następnym razem może być gorzej.

– Przesadzasz – odburknęła Nux, za nic nie przyznając się, że zgadza się z Marcelą. – Jestem po prostu zmęczona i w końcu musiało się to jakoś... przejawić.

Marcela prychnęła, schodząc do lochów.

_Oto przyjaźń krukońsko-ślizgońska_, myślała Nux, wspinając się na czwarte piętro do biblioteki. I z wrażenia aż przystanęła. _Przyjaźń?_ Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, mijając szaloną bandę małych Gryfonów zbiegających ze schodów, bacząc, czy żaden z nich nie zjeżdża po poręczy.

Poznała się z Marcelą od czasu, kiedy zostały mianowane w piątej klasie prefektami. Obie na swój sposób cierpkie i bezpośrednie w obejściu, nie potrzebujące wielu słów, ale jednocześnie lojalne. O tak, gdy już się lepiej poznały ich wzajemne przywiązanie nabrało głębi. Nie było to klasyczne zwierzanie się sobie, tego żadna nie potrzebowała, lecz pewność, że druga strona w tych błahych pogawędkach nie zawiedzie.

Marcela była kolejnym stałym elementem bardzo pilnie strzeżonego świata Nux.

Siadając w bibliotece nad „Zaklęciami ósmego stopnia”, Krukonka nie mogła się pozbyć wiszącego nad nią dziwnego uczucia. Kumplowały się, ale od kiedy Marcela martwi się o nią do tego stopnia? Nux nie miała w zwyczaju opowiadać o sobie, ani mówić o tym, co ją dręczy, po części dlatego, że sama nie umiała nazwać niektórych swoich obaw. Nie pamiętała czasów, kiedy było inaczej. A już na pewno nie od tego wieczora, trzy lata przed rozpoczęciem Hogwartu, kiedy…

Nauka, studia, stopnie. To było proste do opanowania. I nie ważne, że jej znakomite wyniki w nauce nie dość, że całkowicie ją pochłaniały, to jeszcze przysparzały powszechnej wrogości wśród innych. Ta udręka była kontrolowalna.

A Monk była osobą okropnie udręczoną. Czy w eseju dla Snape’a nie mogłam wcisnąć jeszcze cala-dwóch tekstu? Czy oddałam tę książkę do biblioteki? Czy uzupełniłam na jutro atrament? Te myśli przelatywały przez jej umył nieproszone, sama dziewczyna wcale ich tam sobie nie życzyła. Naturalna zdrowa ambicja, by być jak najlepszym w tym, przerodziła się w obsesyjny pedantyzm. Przejmowanie się wieloma rzeczami na raz nie wymagało wielu wysiłków, ale Nux witała to cieplej niż inne ponure myśli. W końcu, miała tylko siebie i tylko jej znakomite wykształcenie i umiejętności jej własnego umysłu i własnych rąk zapewnią jej niezależność i godne życie.

_I ta Marcela. Prościej było, jak się nie czepiała. A jeśli mnie zaciągnie do stołu Ślizgonów... Nie, nie, przesadzasz. Spokój, Monk, spokój cię uratuje_.

Wchodzący do biblioteki Freddie przypomniał jej co dziś przegapiła.

– Freddie, Vector była bardzo zła? – Już była przy nim, chcąc natychmiast pobiec z zaległym wypracowaniem.

– Nie. – Freddie uśmiechnął się, jakby wiedząc, co będzie pierwszym tematem, który poruszy Nux. – Powiedziała, że czeka na ciebie po południu w swoim gabinecie.

Uwinęła się z wypracowaniem na tyle szybko, by zdążyć na końcówkę kolacji. Czując na sobie wzrok Marceli i w duchu dziękując dziewczynie za przypomnienie, chwyciła kajzerkę z sałatą i serem, bo tylko to zdążyła zrobić i poszła jak inni prefekci na czwarte piętro.

Na zebraniu nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego. Fíona swoim zwyczajem oznajmiła im zwięźle na co mają być tym razem uczuleni - _pirszoroczni_ się rozbestwili i często wycieczkują nocą. Filch się skarży, McGonagall lamentuje i mają coś z tym zrobić. „Coś” oznaczało od dziś spędzanie wieczorów w pokoju wspólnym i czatowanie przy wyjściu. A ponieważ miesiąc się kończy, prefekci są także zobligowani do złożenia raportu opiekunom Domów.

– Nie ma bardziej interesujących spraw? Doprawdy... – Pani prefekt Gryfonów, Alice, wyszła niespecjalnie zadowolona, rzucając kąśliwą uwagę. Pan prefekt, Ganimedes, milczał zamyślony. _Jak jej tak źle, niech zrezygnuje._.

Nux także chciała szybko uciec, ale pasek od torby zaplątał się jej między krzesła. Ze stoickim spokojem go uwolniła i z ulgą zauważyła, że klasa jest już pusta. Wyszła z niej w kompletny mrok korytarza. Zirytowana zapaliła różdżkę, a w jej migotliwym świetle cienie rozproszyły się po ścianach. A tamten cień, koło posągu Czarownicy w Turbanie? Nie chciał uciec.

Ruszyła w jego stronę, ale zniknął.

Z sercem w gardle wróciła do Wieży Zachodniej.

⚬ ☽ ⚫ ☾ ⚬

Obudziwszy się rano, na powierzchnię świadomości Nux wypłynęła niezbyt radosna wieść.

– Dziś są twoje urodziny – mruknęła pod nosem.

Na nadmiar prezentów nigdy nie cierpiała (i teraz żadne paczki na nią nie czekały); jedynie wujek znał jej datę urodzin (to oczywiste), a także Helen, która została o tym poinformowana bardziej przypadkiem, niż celowo. Bardzo możliwe również, że wiedziała o tym Marcela, ponieważ była Ślizgonką i potrafiła się doszukać ukrytych informacji.

Gaia i Libby zawiązywały przed lustrem krawaty, gdy opuszczała dormitorium. Właściwie mogła pospać dłużej, był poniedziałek, więc pierwszą lekcją były Zaklęcia dopiero po lunchu, ale miała ochotę posiedzieć w bibliotece, przy swoim ulubionym stoliku pod oknem. Jej ulubione miejsce miało tę zaletę, że znajdowało się poza zasięgiem wzroku kręcących się po bibliotece, a co za tym szło, było niedostępne także dla pani Pince.

Z pokoju wspólnego wyszła razem z Freddiem. Szczerze się zmartwił tym, co stało się wczoraj, ale Nux zapewniła go, że czuję się już dobrze, więc po śniadaniu z prawdziwie lekkim sercem poszedł na Zielarstwo, odprowadzony błyszczącym spojrzeniem wielkich, ciemnych oczu Krukonki.

Monk zamarudziła w Wielkiej Sali, bo widząc gęstą, parującą owsiankę, nie mogła się jej oprzeć i zjadła z dokładką. Po części siedziała dłużej także z powodu oczekiwania na sowę wuja, która miała również przynieść tom dla Helen. Lecz Walwin nie przyleciał, zatem dobywając już z torby wypożyczoną wczoraj książkę, ruszyła do biblioteki.

Nie tego się spodziewała w Sali Wejściowej. Nie trójki Gryfonów szarpiących się w bójce i wygrażających sobie różdżkami. Nawet jeśli był najwyższy czas, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaiła.

– Co się tutaj dzieje? - Przywołała na twarz najbardziej autorytatywną minę, na jaką było ją stać. Na nieszczęście było już po porannym dzwonku i nie uświadczyło się w pobliżu żadnego nauczyciela.

Trójka przestała się szamotać. Stali teraz jedynie parę kroków od siebie, łypiąc groźnie jedno na drugiego, ale przynajmniej stojąc spokojnie, więc Nux mogła zauważyć, że to nie trzech chłopaków, jak na początku sądziła, ale dwóch, wściekle rudych, i jedna dziewczynka. Bardzo dziwna dziewczynka. Monk spojrzała na Gryfonkę, której włosy wyglądały jak nie koszona od dwóch miesięcy trawa.

– Kto rzucił na nią urok?

Mała natychmiast to podchwyciła i gorliwie zaczęła zapewniać, że to ten po lewej, mniejszy. Obaj bardzo podobni do siebie chłopcy obruszyli się.

– To nieprawda!

– _Nimfadora_ sama się zaczarowała.

Na dźwięk swojego imienia dziewczynka, chcąc ugodzić wyższego rudzielca jakąś śmiertelnie niebezpieczną klątwą gwałtownie machnęła różdżką, ale ta zaplątała się jej w rękaw szaty i wykoziołkowała na podłogę. Jej koledzy chcieli już coś powiedzieć, kiedy zaczerwieniona mała się schylała by ją podnieść, ale Nux ich ubiegła.

– Spokój. – Cicho, acz dobitnie. Zwrócili się na nią. Nux stwierdziła, że starszy rudzielec wygląda na najbardziej godnego zaufania, więc to jego poprosiła o wyjaśnienie co się stało.

I w ten sposób się dowiedziała, że cała kłótnia zaczęła się od przywołania małej Gryfonki po imieniu, którego ta nie cierpiała. Chłopcy chcieli się jej zapytać co się stało z jej włosami, a ona potraktowała ich _Expelliarmusem_, na co oni odpowiedzieli _Petrificus Totalusem_, chybionym. Gdy czary zwiodły, wywiązała się bójka i tak ich zastała pani prefekt.

– Więc jak mam się do ciebie zwracać?

– Tonks.

– W porządku, Tonks. – Nux westchnęła. – Czarowanie na korytarzach jest zabronione pod groźbą utraty punktów i szlabanu...

W tym momencie z lochów wyszła pewna bardzo śpiesząca się osoba. Keiran Firth, zdążający na Zielarstwo. Przechodząc, patrzył się na Monk tak intensywnie, iż miała wrażenie, że na jej głowie siedzi co najmniej ropucha. Zanotowała wbrew sobie, że włosy miał trochę rozczochrane. Z transu wyrwał ją buntowniczy głosik.

– No to dostaniemy ten szlaban? – Tonks.

– Nie. – Rudzielcy się szturchnęli łokciami, jednak Nux nie miała zamiaru zupełnie im tego darować. – Gryffindor traci pięć punktów, za atak dwóch silniejszych na jedną dziewczynkę. Wiem, wiem, ale tak się nie robi. – Uśmiechnęła się do nich krzywo. – Teraz możesz mi powiedzieć co z twoimi włosami.

– Nic. – Tonks uśmiechnęła się i w jednej chwili jej włosy z zielonych stały się pomidorowoczerwone.

– No ładnie. Zmykajcie na lekcje.

Skwapliwie skorzystali z przyzwolenia i już ich nie było.

A Nux poszła wreszcie do biblioteki.


End file.
